I Need You
by iheartveronicamars
Summary: This is set after 309, Spit & Eggs. Logan and Veronica can't seem to move on with their lives. Something always ends up bringing them back together. But is the reason this time enough to make their relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know I shouldn't be posting this, but I can't help myself. I started working on this a while back and got inspired to continue it last week. I've spent time working on this as well as the two other WIP I started posting on here and a one-shot that I can't seem to get finished. I'd appreciate any reviews on this since I haven't gotten very far (I have nine chapters written).

**Chapter 1**

_"I don't think this is working." He had a hitch in his breath. "I think we have a choice. I think we can take a tough but survivable amount of pain now or stay together and deal with unbearable pain later. So I vote for the pain now… but I'm always here… if you need anything…" He leaned forward and cupped her face, kissing her on the forehead. Then a flash of despair went across his face. "But you never need anything…" And then he was gone._

Those thoughts ran through her head as she rode the elevator up to his suite. It had been over two weeks since the ordeal with Mercer and Moe had happened. She found out about Logan's arrest from her father and thought he'd at least call to check on her once he got out of jail. But that didn't happen and she was tired of waiting on him to make a move. When she got to his door she reached into her purse for her key but stopped herself. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. It was still relatively early in the morning so Veronica wasn't surprised when Logan opened the door wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked to see her after everything that had happened. He thought she'd still be mad about their breakup. He honestly never thought she'd be the one to make the move to try and repair their damaged relationship.

"I needed to see you," Veronica told him. "I needed to make sure you were okay."

Logan moved aside and let Veronica in to the suite. "I'm fine," Logan promised.

"Maybe you are," she said, "but I'm not."

"I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you," Logan told her. "I've kind of been busy with some stuff."

"Yeah, I heard you were arrested," she said.

"Is that why you came over?" Logan asked. "You wanted to know what happened?" he added.

"Partly," Veronica told him, "but there's something you need to know."

"What?" he asked.

"I was taken to the hospital to get examined after Parker found me," Veronica told him. "They ran some blood tests to see how much of the GHB I ingested."

"I can't believe I let that happen to you again," Logan said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault," she told him. "It was Mercer and Moe."

"Yeah, but I'm the reason Mercer was out there raping girls again," Logan said, obviously beating himself up over what had happened once the truth came out.

"He played you Logan," Veronica told him. "Anyway," Veronica continued, not wanting to talk about Mercer, "they ran the test to see how much I had ingested and found out something kind of interesting."

"What?" Logan asked, worried that something was wrong.

"That I'm pregnant," Veronica told him.

Logan's mouth dropped open and shock set in. He moved to sit down on the sofa and Veronica followed him. Logan lowered his head into his hands. "I can't believe this," Logan said. "We were careful."

"Apparently not careful enough," Veronica said.

"What do you want to do?" Logan asked.

"I'm having the baby," Veronica told him without any hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Logan wanted to know.

"I know we didn't plan this but it happened and I want to have this baby," Veronica told him, "and I need you to be there for me and this baby."

Logan looked up when she said that.

"You said that I don't need you," Veronica said reaching over to pull his hand into hers, "but the truth is I do need you, more than you'll ever know." She kissed his hand and then placed it back on his leg.

She stood up to leave but Logan reached for her arm and pulled her back. "Don't go," Logan pleaded.

"I think I should give you some time to think about what I just told you," Veronica insisted. She tried to pull away but Logan wouldn't let go of her arm.

"We need to talk," Logan told her.

"Yeah, we do," Veronica agreed, "but I think we should wait."

"Why?" he asked.

"I want you to have time to think about things," she told him. "I don't want you to rush into any decisions because you think it's what I want you to do."

"When have I ever done anything just because I think it's what you want?" he asked.

"I can think of a few occasions," she pointed out.

"Those were different," he argued. "This is about more than just us now."

"You think I don't know that?" she asked. "All I think about now is how my actions not only affect me but this little person growing inside of me too."

Logan didn't know how to respond to that.

"I'm going to leave now," Veronica told him. "Call me after you've had some time to really think things through."

"I call you tomorrow," Logan promised. Veronica made a face at him. "To find out how you're doing," he assured her.

"Fine," she said, "but really think about the future Logan. Think about whether you'll be there for this child or not."

"I promise to think about everything," he swore. She walked to the door of the suite but stopped and turned around before she left. She turned around to look at Logan. "Just because I want to keep this baby doesn't mean you have to be a part of its life, even though it's what I want," she told him and the walked out the door.

That night Logan couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the future. He pictured himself marrying Veronica and raising their son in a house by the beach. But every time he imagined his life with her he thought about all the fights they had and wondered if they could really survive life together or if maybe they were better off apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, I'm in awe of the reviews I got on the first chapter! I always hated the breakup at that point in season 3. Logan was a coward for ending things for the reason he did and at the time he did. This is my way of getting over that :)

**Chapter 2**

Logan was up early the next morning, mostly because he hand't been able to sleep during the night. He waited until he knew Veronica would be up to call her.

"Hi," she said when she answered the phone.

"Hey," Logan responded. "How are you doing?"

"Honestly," Veronica said, "I've been better. I haven't been able to keep any food down and I've been so tired lately."

"You really need to stop working on cases," Logan said. "It can't be good for you or the baby right now."

"I haven't been working on any cases," she told him. "In fact I haven't been at my dad's office since I was released from the hospital."

"Does your dad know about the baby?" Logan asked, wondering if she'd told her dad before she told him.

"No, I just told him I needed some time to myself after what happened," Veronica explained.

"You're gonna have to tell him soon," Logan said, a little afraid of how Keith would take the news.

"I know," she said, "but I wanted to wait until I talked to my doctor. I want to make sure everything's ok before I break the news to him."

"I want to be there when you tell him," Logan said. "I thought about what you said a lot last night. I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about you and the baby. I want to be with you Veronica. I want to be there for you every step of this pregnancy and I want to be there for our baby."

"Logan…" Veronica sighed.

"I mean it Veronica. I want us to work things out. Why don't you come over for dinner so we can talk," Logan suggested.

"Is Dick going to be around?" Veronica asked. She really didn't want him barging in while they were talking. The last thing she wanted was him finding out she was pregnant before she even told her dad.

"No, he's still in Aspen," Logan informed her.

Veronica was relieved to find out Dick wasn't even in the same state as them. "How about I come over in a little while," Veronica proposed. "We can talk and if you want, you can go with me to my doctor's appointment this afternoon."

"Yeah," Logan said, "I definitely want to go with you. I meant what I said about being there for you throughout this pregnancy Veronica."

"I've got to go take a shower," Veronica told him. "So I'll be over in about an hour."

Logan groaned at the thought of her naked and wet.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"I was just picturing you naked and wet," Logan told her. "You know, you could come over here and take a shower with me."

"I somehow don't think I'd get clean taking a shower with you," Veronica said thinking of the last time they'd taken a shower together. Veronica had woken up before Logan and had gone to take a shower. Logan joined her after she'd washed her hair and they ended up having sex in the shower. He'd lifted her into his arms and pushed her against the shower wall.

"Oh come on," Logan said. "I totally helped you get clean last time!"

"I'm not talking about this any more," Veronica said. "I'm hanging up and going to take a shower here at the apartment, without you."

"Fine," Logan replied. He'd just have to take matters into his own hands in his shower. "I'll see you in a little while."

* * *

Veronica was nervous when she knocked on Logan's door this time. When he opened it she stood there just staring at him.

"What?" Logan finally asked when she didn't say anything or move to enter the suite.

Veronica still didn't say anything. She moved towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Logan pulled her into him and kicked the door closed with his foot. Their kiss intensified and Logan maneuvered them towards the sofa.

"Bed," Veronica murmured when the backs of her legs hit the edge of the sofa.

Logan reached down to place his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up. He carried her to his room and gently set her down on the bed. She pulled him down on top of her.

They were rolling around on the bed, fighting for dominance of the kiss, and pulling at each other's clothes. Both of them were sans shirts. Logan reached behind Veronica to unhook her bra. He pulled it from between their bodies and tossed it over the edge of the bed to the floor, where their clothes were piling. He kissed his way from her mouth to her neck and then down to her breasts. He didn't linger long before he continued to kiss down her body. He unbuttoned her jeans and she lifted her hips so he could pull them, along with her underwear, down her legs.

"You're so beautiful," Logan said as he stood at the foot of the bed looking at her.

"You don't need to compliment me," Veronica said. "You're definitely getting laid."

"I know," Logan said. "But I like giving you complements."

He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his boxer-briefs down his legs. Once he was naked he climbed back on the bed and moved towards Veronica.

"I love you," he said before leaning in to kiss her once again.

"I love you too," Veronica replied. It had been difficult for her to say those words in the past, but she figured if she and Logan were going to work things out she'd have to learn to say it more often.

He kissed back to her neck and sucked on her pulse point.

"Are you trying to give me a hickey?" Veronica asked after Logan had been sucking for a while.

"Maybe," he said pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"You know, I don't think my dad will appreciate that," Veronica told him.

"Fine, I'll stop," Logan said, not wanting to upset Veronica's father since they were about to shock him soon with the news of her pregnancy.

He moved back to kiss her on the mouth. He slipped his right hand between their bodies and slid it down to her center. He slipped his middle finger between her folds and felt that she was already wet.

"Babe," Logan whispered, "you're already wet."

"Mmm, yeah, I know," Veronica replied.

"What got you so turned on?" Logan asked pulling back to look at her.

"You," she told him.

"You were having naughty thoughts about me?" he questioned.

"It's been known to happen occasionally," she said smiling at him.

"What were the thoughts?" Logan wanted to know.

"After we got off the phone I couldn't stop thinking about the time we had sex in your shower," Veronica told him.

"I thought about it too," Logan remarked. "That was some amazing sex."

"We've had some pretty amazing sex on this bed too," Veronica stated thinking back to the last time they had worked up a sweat having sex.

"Yeah, we really have," Logan agreed.

"As much as I love foreplay," Veronica said, "I'm more interested in us having sex right now."

"You wanna be on top?" Logan asked. She'd never been that forward about sex before but he was happy to let her take control.

Veronica nodded yes so Logan moved to lay on his back. Veronica moved to straddle his legs. She gripped him in her hand and pumped a few times. He'd gotten very turned on during their little make-out session, which Veronica was very happy about now. She didn't want to wait any longer to have him inside her. She moved to position him at her entrance and slowly slid down on him.

"Damn babe," Logan moaned out. "You feel so good."

"Mmm so do you," Veronica replied as she started to move up and down on him.

Logan put his hands on her hips to help steady her as she continued to move. It wasn't long before they both came and Veronica collapsed onto his chest. She rolled off of him a minute later when she was finally able to move.

"What time is your appointment?" Logan asked as he wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"It's at one," she told him, looking over him at the clock to check the time.

"So, since we already had makeup sex, does that mean we made up?" Logan asked smiling down at her.

"You tell me," Veronica said a sad tone to her voice. "I wasn't the one who walked away from our relationship."

"I'm sorry," Logan said. He hated breaking up with her, but he felt like it was the right thing to do at the time. "I couldn't stand being in your life and having you ignore me and my feelings."

"I'm sorry too," Veronica said. "I should've listened to you about the rapes. After I found out I was pregnant at the hospital I freaked out. I could have lost our baby because I put myself in harms way yet again."

She started crying thinking back on that night. She never told her dad the real reason she was crying when he got to her room. He just assumed everything was finally getting to her.

"Shh," Logan said, trying to calm her down. "You didn't know you were pregnant. If you had I honestly don't think you would've done what you did. You wouldn't risk our child's life like that."

Logan hated what Mercer had done to Veronica even more now that he knew she was pregnant when it had happened. He felt even more vindicated about beating him and Moe up in the jail cell now.

Logan held her as she cried. She fell asleep in his arms and he just continued to hold her. He hated that she'd gotten so worked up thinking about what could've happened. Sure, he didn't want her working that case, but he'd known she wasn't going to give up. Especially not after the promise she made to Parker.

Logan thought about the past two weeks. He'd been miserable since their breakup. He had gone to Aspen with Dick but realized he'd be better off in Neptune.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **JeniLyn2000 - I hated that aspect too. You'll find out in this chapter who he hooked up with. Just remember things aren't always what they seem... MSVasco- I won't say that I think the whole Logan/Madison thing was ridiculous, but I will say that I absolutely didn't like it. DalWriter - There isn't a lot known about the effects of GHB on a fetus. I think it really just depends on how much the woman ingests and how long it takes for it to get out of her system. Spygrrl - Glad you like the way the story started! Having them both think about their future is going to be a major change for the two of them!

**Chapter 3**

Veronica woke up a little while later. Logan was looking down at her when she finally opened her eyes. She smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. She moved to lay on his chest and wrapped her right arm around him.

"We should probably get up and get dressed," Logan said a few minutes later.

Veronica looked over at the clock and saw that it was only a little after eleven. "We've got plenty of time," she said not wanting to move from his embrace.

They laid there quietly for a little while before Veronica spoke again.

"I know I don't have a right to ask," Veronica said, "but I can't stop wondering."

"Go ahead and ask whatever you want," Logan told her, happy to have her back in his arms again.

"Were you with anyone while we were broken up?" she asked hesitantly.

Logan froze after hearing her question and she felt it. "I guess I can take that as a yes," Veronica said and rolled to lay on her back.

Logan laid on his side and looked at her. "I went to Aspen with Dick," he said. "I got drunk and fooled around with a horrible girl who meant less than nothing to me and I couldn't regret it more. Just thinking about it makes me ill."

Veronica didn't know what to say. She'd assumed Logan would hook up with someone to try and get over her, but hearing him admit it hurt.

"Still love me?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

She rolled to face him. "Yes," she said smiling at him. He was relieved to hear her say that and leaned in to kiss her.

"Logan," she said in between kisses, "we need to stop."

"Why?" he asked pulling back.

"We don't have time," she told him. "I need to eat and drink a lot of liquids before the appointment," she explained.

Logan was relieved she hadn't stopped him because of his admission.

"Do you want to order room service or go out?" he asked laying on his arm looking at her.

"Let's go out," she said. "We can order room service tonight."

"So you wanna do dinner and a movie here tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "And I was thinking maybe I could spend the night too."

"Your dad's out of town?" he asked.

"No, he's at the office," Veronica told him.

"So, how are you planning on staying here tonight?" he asked, suddenly filled with fear. She never spent the night when her dad was in town, unless she lied about it.

"I'm going to tell my dad the truth," Veronica said. "I thought I'd go by the office after the doctor's appointment and tell him about the baby. I figure after he knows that he won't really object to me sleeping over here."

"I'm going with you to tell your dad," Logan said forcefully. "You didn't get pregnant by yourself."

"I know you want to be there with me," she said, "but I honestly think it'll go better if you aren't there. I'm not sure how he'll react and if you're there he'll target any anger towards you, not me."

"I'm a big boy Veronica," he replied. "I can handle your dad being angry and yelling at me. No father wants their teenage daughter to tell him she's pregnant, but he might surprise you and be happy that I'm stepping up and being responsible."

"If you insist on being there when I tell my dad then I think we should wait," Veronica said. She and Logan had just gotten back together. She didn't need her dad to have a reason to hate him so soon.

"So, if you're not telling him about the baby," Logan said, "does that mean you're not spending the night?"

"I still plan on staying here tonight," she said. "I just won't tell my dad in person. I'll leave a note on the counter at the apartment when I go home to pack an overnight bag."

Logan laughed at Veronica's new plan. "I like your plan," Logan said. "Avoiding confrontation is good."

"I think so too," Veronica said and moved to get off the bed.

They got dressed and headed out to the living room.

"So where do you want to eat?" Logan asked as he was putting on his shoes.

"I was thinking Italian," Veronica told him as she tied her tennis shoes.

"So Luigi's?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," Veronica answered.

* * *

They were done eating lunch faster than Veronica thought so they had some time to spare before her appointment.

"Why don't we go to Barnes & Noble," Logan suggested. "I was thinking we could check out the books about pregnancy. You know, start getting prepared."

Veronica was hesitant. She didn't want anyone they knew to see them looking at the books in that section.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Veronica told him. "I don't want to give anyone any ideas before we tell my dad."

"So, what do you want to do instead?" Logan asked.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go back to the hotel," Veronica replied.

"I don't think we have enough time for that," Logan told her.

"I wasn't talking about us having sex," Veronica explained. "I was just thinking that I have some errands I need to run after the appointment and it would be easier if I had my car at the doctor's office."

"I can drive you wherever you need to go after the appointment," Logan said, not wanting to let her out of his sight.

"Logan," Veronica sighed, getting frustrated with him.

"Fine," he said not wanting to argue with her. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot.

Logan drove back to the hotel and dropped her off at her car. He waited for her to back out of her spot and followed her to her doctor's office.

The wait to be called back was making Veronica squirm in her chair. She needed to pee badly, but had to have her bladder full for the appointment. She was so grateful when her name was finally called that she jumped out of her seat.

Logan followed her. The nurse had checked her weight before showing them to the exam room. She checked Veronica's temperature and blood pressure and added all the information to her chart. The nurse gave Veronica a cup to get a urine sample. Veronica went into the attached bathroom to give the sample while Logan waited with the nurse.

"I'm going to take this to the lab," the nurse said. "Change into the gown and Dr. London will be in shortly."

The nurse left and Veronica moved to get the gown off the exam table. She contemplated going to change in the bathroom but decided not to. Logan had seen her naked plenty of times, including earlier that day.

She set the gown back down and began to undress.

"This would be a whole lot sexier if we weren't in an exam room at your doctor's office," Logan said as he watched her undress.

Veronica ignored his comment and continued to undress. She grabbed the gown and put it on so she wouldn't feel so exposed. She set her clothes on the empty chair and moved to sit on the exam table to wait for her doctor.

"Any idea what's going to happen today?" Logan asked.

"I know she's going to take some blood and do an ultrasound," Veronica told him, "but I'm not sure what else is gonna happen."

* * *

"That took a lot longer than I thought it would," Veronica said as they made their way out of the building after making her next appointment.

"It's fine," Logan said as they headed towards their cars. "I still can't believe you got pregnant on Halloween and didn't realize it."

"I kind of had a lot going on in my life," Veronica reminded him.

"I know," Logan said putting his arm around her. "I can't believe we saw the baby today."

"It was pretty amazing," Veronica said, referring to the ultrasound that showed she was further along in the pregnancy than she thought. She was nearly ten weeks pregnant. Dr. London had told them that in another ten weeks they'd be able to find out the sex of the baby.

They stopped by her car. "What time are you coming over?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure," Veronica told him. "In an hour or two I guess. It depends on how fast I get the stuff I need done. I'll text you when I'm done."

Logan leaned in and kissed her. "I love you," he said and moved to open her door for her. He leaned in and kissed her again before closing her door. He waited for her to back out before getting in his car to leave.

* * *

She headed to the office and decided to go in and check the messages since it appeared that her dad was currently out.

She listened to the messages on the answering machine and checked their email to see what she could get done while she was there. She hoped to be gone before her dad got back.

Her dad came in while she was looking up the last bit of information she needed for one of their cases.

"Hi sweetie," her dad said. "I didn't think you were coming in today."

"I went to the doctor this afternoon and felt better so I thought I'd stop in on my way home," she told him.

She finished up what she'd been working on and closed her laptop. She handed the files she had on her desk to her dad. He went in his office to go through them.

While he was in there Veronica packed up her stuff. "I'm heading out," she called out to her dad.

"Want me to pick up something from Luigi's on my way home?" he asked before she left.

"Umm I'm going over to Logan's tonight," she told him, "so I won't be home for dinner."

"Ok, I'll see you later tonight then," he said.

"Bye dad," Veronica said and left before he could ask her anything else.

She went to the apartment and packed her bag. She left the note on the counter telling her dad that she was spending the night with Logan. She hoped he didn't get too upset when he read it. He knew they were sleeping together, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

She headed to a local lingerie shop to pick up something special to wear that night. She'd never dressed up for Logan before but she wanted to try new things with him. She figured lingerie was a nice and safe step in their sexual relationship.

She was browsing through a rack of nighties when Madison Sinclair came out of one of the dressing rooms asking about thigh highs.

"I think I saw some between the pasties and the edible underwear," Veronica told her.

"You know, it's kind of smart of you to raid the sale rack like that," Madison said. "It's almost a waste for me to spend all this money on something that will be ripped right off of me."

"If you're trying to get Dick back, I don't think you have to work that hard," Veronica said ignoring the obvious jab Madison had made. "Seriously, a hefty bag and some duct tape, and he'd be good to go."

"Dick?" Madison scoffed. "Please."

"Oh," Veronica said, "I thought Logan mentioned you stopping by their suite."

"Oh, Logan and I hooked up in Aspen over the holidays," Madison told her. "I guess you two were split, huh? I was in town and thought he might have some free time, but, oh, well. Oh, and, as a friend, he's not so big on the one-piece numbers."

Veronica stood there stunned at what Madison had just told her. She just stood there as Madison walked off to look at more lingerie in the store.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Josielynn - Glad you liked the chapter even though you didn't like the storyline on the show. I will tell you that I'm diverging from the way it was written and hopefully people will like what I came up with! MelinaFan1989 - Glad you loved it! People seem to not like the whole Madison thing... amgonyea - Yep! They can't always be happy together. Guest - It may take a little convincing for Veronica to listen to Logan. KatieDean0343 - I'm not writing this exactly like what happened on the show. You know Veronica Mars wouldn't be quite as good without the drama somewhere!

**Chapter 4**

Veronica had driven to Dog Beach to think after abandoning the lingerie she'd been considering buying for her night with Logan. The thought of him having sex with Madison was making her feel nauseous. She sat there crying. She thought about going back to the apartment, but she wasn't sure what time her dad would be home and she didn't need him to come home to find her crying. It wouldn't help the situation for him to get mad at Logan before she told him her news.

She realistically knew really shouldn't be upset with Logan. He did tell her that he hooked up with someone in Aspen and completely regretted what happened. The fact that it had been Madison had freaked her out. Logan knew how much she hated Madison. He knew she was partly responsible for Cassidy raping her. How could he sleep with her knowing that? He probably thought she'd never find out who he'd slept with but considering Madison had a big mouth that was stupid of him to think.

The longer she sat there thinking about what Logan had done the more upset she got. She couldn't stop crying. She was getting too worked up and it wasn't good for her or the baby. She needed to calm down but that didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

She pulled out her phone and called Mac. Normally she would've called Wallace but she needed to talk to someone who'd known Madison as long as she had.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked when she answered her phone and heard Veronica crying.

"I need to talk to someone," Veronica said, trying to reign in her tears. "Can you come meet me at Dog Beach?"

"Yeah," Mac said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Mac was worried. She'd never heard Veronica crying and could tell something was seriously wrong.

* * *

"Hey," Mac said moving to sit next to Veronica on the sand.

"Thanks for coming," Veronica said wiping the last of the tears from her face.

"What's going on?" Mac said.

"I don't even know where to start," Veronica said. "Everything's a mess now."

Mac just sat there not saying anything. She wrapped her arm around Veronica's shoulder since she was unsure what to do to help her best friend.

"Logan had sex with Madison while they were in Aspen," Veronica told her, finally calm enough to talk about things with Mac.

"Wow," Mac said, surprised at the information Veronica had just divulged. "How'd you find out? I thought you and Logan had broken up."

"Madison told me," Veronica explained.

"Of course she did," Mac said, feeling bad for her best friend. Madison liked to gloat and telling Veronica that she'd slept with Logan probably thrilled her. Madison loved to hurt Veronica and that news seemed to have broken her.

"Logan told me he slept with someone," Veronica told her, "but he didn't tell me it was Madison."

"Wait, when did you talk to Logan?" Mac asked.

"I went over to the suite yesterday," Veronica said. "I needed to talk to him. We ended up making up and while we were in bed I asked him if he'd been with anyone while we were apart. I figured he'd hooked up with someone and he confirmed it. I wasn't bothered by it until Madison told me it was her."

"Damn, you weren't kidding about everything being a mess," Mac said.

"It gets worse," Veronica let her know. "The reason I had to talk to Logan was because I had to tell him I'm pregnant."

Mac's eyes got really big when she heard what Veronica had said. She couldn't believe Veronica was pregnant.

"I think you need to talk to Logan and let him explain," Mac said, trying to be the voice of reason. She felt horrible for the situation Veronica was in but she knew that avoiding Logan wouldn't work. She'd seen firsthand how much it hurt Logan when Veronica ignored him. Plus they were going to have a baby, so avoiding each other was going to be impossible.

"I'm supposed to go over there tonight," Veronica mentioned, "but I'm not sure I even want to be in the same room as him."

The two of them were silent for a minute. "Every time I close my eyes I imagine what they did together," Veronica revealed.

"I can't even imagine what you're going through," Mac said. "How long have you known that you're pregnant?"

"I found out the night Mercer and Moe got caught," Veronica recounted.

"I'm guessing since you just told Logan that no one else knows," Mac said.

"You're only the second person I've told," Veronica replied.

"Well, I'm honored," Mac informed her.

"Thanks for coming Mac," Veronica said. "I think I'm gonna text Logan and tell him I'm not coming over. I need more time to think about everything."

"That's probably for the best," Mac said. "If you went over there now I think you'd both end up saying things you'd regret later."

"I think you're right," Veronica said moving to get up.

"Call me later if you need to talk more," Mac said following her back to the parking lot.

"I will," Veronica assured her. She hugged Mac before moving to get in her car.

* * *

Veronica texted Logan when she got home to let him know she wasn't going over there.

_From Veronica's Cell: I'm not coming over._

_From Logan's Cell: Why?_

Veronica hesitated before responding.

_From Veronica's Cell: I don't think I'd be good company tonight._

_From Logan's Cell: Are you ok?_

_From Veronica's Cell: No, but I need some time alone._

Logan began to worry after her last response.

_From Logan's Cell: Call me later?_

_From Veronica's Cell: I'll talk to you tomorrow._

After the last text she sent she turned off her phone. She didn't want to talk to him, or anyone else for that matter. She decided to go curl up on her bed and read, hoping she'd get lost in her book and stop thinking about what Madison had told her.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one's pretty short too, but I'm going to be nice and post it either tomorrow or the following day because of that :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **darkgirl3, amgonyea & Guest - Glad you all liked the chapter! Guest - Veronica's trying not to be the way she's always been. It's difficult for her, but she will give Logan a chance to explain eventually. flyersgrl - I'm happy you're enjoying the story! Hopefully it'll keep you intrigued until the end, whenever that may be... smegol26 - Veronica goes to talk to Logan in this chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Veronica hadn't slept well during the night. She'd tossed and turned. The image of Logan in bed having sex with Madison had run on a loop throughout the night.

She finally decided to get up and take a shower. It seemed that sleep just wasn't in the cards for her right now.

When she went out to the kitchen to get something to eat she found a note from her dad. A bail jumper he'd been looking for was seen in Texas near the border, so he'd flown out that morning. He wasn't sure how long he'd be gone, but he promised to call and check in on her.

Veronica was kind of thankful her dad had to go out of town. That meant she'd have the apartment to herself and time to think. She planned on telling him about the baby when he got back.

She finished eating her bowl of cereal and went back to her room. She sat on her bed and reached for her cell phone. Once it was on she saw that there were three voicemails from Logan.

_"I'm not sure what's going on with you, but I know something is up," he said. "Please call me."_

_"Veronica, I know you said you'd call me tomorrow," he said, "but I really don't want to wait. I hate that you're not ok and it's killing me to not know why."_

_"I've determined you've turned off your phone," Logan said. "Are we really going there again Veronica? I thought we were over you ignoring me. We're having a baby. We should be able to talk about whatever is bothering you. You can't keep holding me at arms length. In case you forgot, that's the reason we broke up and I don't want it to happen again. I love you. Please call me back whenever your get this."_

Veronica could tell that Logan was worried, but she didn't feel the least bit sorry. She needed time to think and she hadn't wanted to get into an argument with him via text messages the previous night.

She decided to get up and get dressed. She really didn't want to go talk to Logan, but she knew she couldn't put it off. He was right. Their last breakup had been because she had avoided him.

* * *

When she got to the suite she let herself in with the key Logan had given her for her birthday. She figured he'd still be asleep and found that she was right when she entered his bedroom. She decided to go back out to the living room and wait for him there. She needed time to compose herself after seeing him anyway.

She heard him stirring about twenty minutes later. He came out in his pajama pants a minute later.

He was surprised to see Veronica sitting on the sofa when he entered the room. "I've gotta say, I'm surprised you're here," Logan said moving toward the fridge to get something. He pulled out a bottle of water and moved to sit on the sofa with her.

"I couldn't sleep," she told him.

"I kind of figured," he said glancing over at the clock. "Most people aren't up at six in the morning when they don't have school."

"Did you and Madison have sex when you were in Aspen?" she asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

Logan looked over at her, horrified and drops his head. Veronica could tell from his reaction that it was true.

"Oh God, I'm gonna be sick," she said rushing up from the sofa and heading into his bedroom.

Logan was still sitting on the sofa when she came out.

"I asked you point-blank," she said moving to sit back down.

"And I told you the truth!" Logan yelled jumping up from the sofa.

"You just failed to mention it was Madison," Veronica said, her voice laced with anger.

"It wasn't information that you had a right to know. I knew you wouldn't be able to deal with the Madison thing," he said as he started pacing.

"Which thing are you talking about?" she asked getting more and more upset. "The 'she roofied me' thing or the thing when I stumbled to my car in the morning, wondering where my virginity was, and she'd written 'slut' on my windshield? Was that what you thought I couldn't deal with? I am so genuinely sick right now," she told him.

"We were broken up at the time," Logan pointed out.

"You know how I feel about her! There's no way that, at some point while _it_ was happening, that you weren't thinking about how much I'd hate you being with her," Veronica snapped at him as she started to cry.

"It wasn't like that," Logan insisted.

"No? Do you want another variation?" she asked. "'Cause I've got a million sickening scenarios running on a loop right now."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you," Logan said.

"Oh. Really? Imagine if you tried," she bit back standing up from the sofa and heading towards the door. She couldn't handle this any more. She needed to get away from him.

"What do you want me to do? What can I do?" Logan asked, not wanting her to leave like this.

"Make it not true? Get it out of my head and never let me think about it again? 'Cause...unless you can do that, this is something I'm sure I can get past," she told him reaching for the doorknob.

"You can't keep doing this," Logan said as she turned the handle to open the door.

"Doing what?" she asked turning to face him.

"Leaving," Logan clarified. "You can't just walk away from me every time I do something that you don't like. We're having a baby and we're going to be in each other's lives. I'm not going to let you keep me from being a father to our child."

Veronica started crying again and then doubled over in pain. She clutched her stomach before crumbling to the ground.

"Veronica!" Logan exclaimed moving to kneel next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know," she told him through her tears. "It feels like I'm cramping."

"I'm gonna go get dressed and then take you to the hospital," he told her.

He rushed into his room and got dressed as quickly as possible. The thought that something was wrong with the baby was terrifying him.

* * *

An hour later they were just getting back to the hotel. Veronica had started bleeding at the hospital but an ultrasound proved that she wasn't having a miscarriage like they'd thought.

"I'm gonna head home," Veronica said as they got out of Logan's car.

"Is your dad home? I really don't think you should be alone," he said.

"He's out of town actually," Veronica told him. "I'm not sure when he'll be back right now."

"Then you're definitely not going home," Logan told her.

"I'll be fine," Veronica told him. "But since you're so worried I'll call Mac and ask her to come over. I wanted to talk to her about everything anyway."

"You're going to tell her about the baby?" Logan asked.

"She already knows. She met me at Dog Beach yesterday after my little run-in with Madison," she explained.

He winced at her mention of Madison. He hated that she was the one to tell Veronica they'd had sex. He hardly remembered that night. He'd been so drunk that if he hadn't woken up in bed with Madison sleeping next to him he never would've known they had sex.

"It's good that you have someone you can talk to," Logan said not wanting to comment on Madison. He knew if Veronica had kept it bottled up the results at the hospital would've been different. "Call me if you need anything," Logan said. He moved in to kiss her forehead and then turned to head into the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Guest #1 - Thanks for letting me know you liked the previous chapter! I couldn't have them lose the baby after all the stuff they've been through. Guest #2 - Logan and Veronica actually have a conversation about what happened in this chapter. I'm not letting Madison win. I loathe that character, but she makes for a good villain in this story!

**Chapter 6**

"I can't believe he had to take you to the hospital," Mac said. She'd packed a bag before heading to the Mars' apartment so she could spend the night.

"It was awful Mac," Veronica told her. "I thought I was having a miscarriage."

"I can't imagine what that's like," Mac replied, sad over what her friend had gone through.

"You should've seen the look on Logan's face when the doctor told me I'd started bleeding," Veronica said. "He was so upset. I never imagined he'd be so invested in this pregnancy."

"Of course he is," Mac stated. "He's in love with you and that baby is a little piece of both of you. You can't really blame him for wanting to be so involved."

"He said he wasn't going to let me stop him from being a father to our child," Veronica told her. "I would never do that to him. And I can't believe he thought that!"

"Well, you do have a tendency to push Logan out of your life when things get to be too much for you," Mac pointed out.

"Just because I don't want him in my life right now doesn't mean I don't want him to be a part of this baby's life," Veronica said reaching down to place her hand on her stomach.

"I know you wouldn't keep him from the baby," Mac said. "He's just insecure right now. He doesn't know where he stands and he's scared. He knows you were serious about not being able to get over what happened and he reacted the only way he knows. He lashed out at you."

"I want to get over it," Veronica told her. "I'm just not sure it'll happen any time soon. I keep imagining what happened and it makes me sick."

"Maybe once you've calmed down you should talk to Logan," Mac suggested. "Let him tell you what happened. At least that way you won't be thinking things that could be worse than the truth."

What Mac said made sense. "I think I'm gonna wait a few days before I go back over there," Veronica said. "We could both use the time to calm down."

"Why don't we watch a movie," Mac proposed. She didn't think talking about it any more would be good for Veronica. She needed to get lost in something.

* * *

Logan called Veronica's cell phone the next morning and Mac answered it. "Hi Logan," she said as soon as the call connected.

"Hey Mac," Logan replied. "I guess she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Give her some time," Mac told him. "She's hurt but I did tell her she needs to talk to you to let you explain what happened."

"Thanks," Logan said. "I wanted to tell her yesterday but she started cramping. And once we got back from the hospital I didn't want to bring it up. I didn't want her stressing out more."

"Yeah, stress isn't good for the baby," Mac commented.

"How's she doing?" Logan asked.

"She's ok," Mac told him. "We stayed up watching movies trying to keep her mind off the situation but I don't think it helped much. She looks like she hardly slept last night."

"She can't keep doing that," Logan said. "She's going to end up back in the hospital."

"I'm sure she doesn't want that," Mac told him.

"I know you said to give her time," Logan said, "but I think it would be better if we talk today. Maybe it'll help her get some sleep, which she obviously needs."

"She's taking a shower right now," Mac said. "Why don't you come over now. If you pick up breakfast for us I think Veronica might be willing to let you into the apartment."

"I'm heading out now," Logan said grabbing his keys and wallet from his dresser as he made his way to the bedroom door.

"Just so you know, I plan on being in the room while you two talk," Mac apprised him.

Logan laughed. "I kind of figured you wouldn't leave us alone," Logan said. "I'll be over soon."

Mac hung up and wondered if she'd done the right thing by telling him to come over. She hoped Veronica didn't hate her for it. Logan was right though, she needed to be told the truth today.

* * *

They were hanging out watching TV while they waited for Logan. Mac had told her one of their friends was bringing them breakfast. She just left out the fact that the friend was Logan.

Veronica got up to answer the door when Logan knocked. She was surprised to find him at her door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, unprepared to face him.

"Mac told me you didn't sleep again last night," Logan said. "You can't keep going like that Veronica."

Veronica turned and glared at Mac. "Traitor," she said to her.

"Are you going to let me in?" Logan asked. "I brought breakfast," he said holding up a McDonalds bag.

"Fine," Veronica said turning to go to the kitchen.

Logan followed her into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Mac," he said looking over at the sofa.

"Hey," Mac replied getting up to walk over to the counter.

"I wasn't sure what you eat," Logan said, referring to the fact that she's vegan, "so I got you a parfait and that fruit thing."

"Thanks," Mac said taking the two things Logan had bought for her back to the sofa.

"What did you get me?" Veronica asked.

"I wasn't really sure what you'd want," Logan said as he continued emptying the bag.

"So what, you bought one of everything?" she asked.

"Sorta," Logan replied. "Sort through everything and take whatever you want."

Veronica couldn't believe Logan had bought so much food, but she was suddenly thankful. She'd been eating more since she found out she was pregnant and it was nice to have the variety.

Veronica took the breakfast plate and the bagel sandwich and went to sit next to Mac. Logan picked up one of the McGriddle sandwiches and a hash brown before moving to sit in Keith's chair.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened in Aspen," Logan said, "but you need to. I hate that Madison told you."

"I hate that I had to hear it from her too," Veronica said disappointed. "It shocked the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry," Logan said sincerely. "I don't remember much about that night honestly. I drank a lot that day. I blacked out and woke up naked in bed with her."

Veronica had stopped eating to listen to him. Suddenly the thought of having food in her stomach while she listened to him seemed like a bad idea.

"I barely remember going back to the suite," Logan told her.

"Is it possible you didn't have sex with her?" Veronica asked. Hearing Logan's account of the night made her suspicious.

"I don't know," Logan said. "When I saw her I felt sick. I grabbed my clothes, packed my bag and left. I texted Dick to let him know I was going home early."

"If you were as wasted as you say you were," Veronica said, "I don't think you could have possibly had sex with her. Isn't it like nearly impossible for a guy to get an erection when he's drunk?"

"Yeah," Mac said. "Alcohol is a depressant and it makes it difficult for a guy to uh, you know."

"So basically," Veronica said, "Madison could've tried to have sex with you but it wouldn't happen. You two probably passed out."

Veronica was a little relieved to hear what Logan had to say about that night. She was definitely happy to learn that he probably didn't have sex with Madison after all.

"Since I don't think the two of you are going to kill each other now," Mac said standing up, "I'm gonna go."

"You don't have to leave Mac," Veronica told her.

"I know," she replied, "but I've got some things I need to get done today. Besides I'm sure you two want to make up and I don't want to be around for that." She smiled at them and then headed to Veronica's room to grab her bag.

"I'll call you later," Veronica told her as she headed towards the door.

"Wait," Logan said as Mac moved to open the door.

"I wanted to thank you for this," Logan told her. "I don't think Veronica and I would've cleared things up without your help."

"You're welcome," Mac said. "I'm glad the two of you are going to talk things out. You love each other too much to not be together."

She smiled at them one last time before finally leaving.

They finished eating in silence. Logan got up to throw away their trash when they were done.

"So, since your dad's not home," Logan said as he started putting all the leftovers back in the back, "why don't you come over to the suite."

"Are you asking me to spend the night at your place?" Veronica asked smiling at him.

"I don't know," he said. "Do you want me to be asking you to spend the night?"

Veronica honestly wasn't sure what she wanted. She was happy to figure out that Logan couldn't have had sex with Madison that night in Aspen, but the fact that he almost had still bothered her a little.

"I don't think I'm ready to have sex again," Veronica told him.

"I didn't think you were," Logan said. He knew her almost as well as she knew herself, so he wasn't surprised to hear her say that. "But that doesn't mean we can't go back to the suite and talk. You could still spend the night without us having sex."

Veronica thought about what he said. She didn't know when her dad would be back, so it would be better for them to talk at the suite. She didn't want her dad to walk in and hear them talking about the baby.

"I'll go get my bag," Veronica told him.

* * *

"Would you mind if I took a nap before we talked," Veronica said as they entered the suite.

"No, you need your rest," he said. "You can go sleep in my bed. I'll just be out here watching TV."

"Thanks," Veronica said and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, a move that completely surprised Logan.

She changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers on his bed. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep. Logan checked on her an hour later and found her sleeping soundly. He was glad she was finally able to sleep. He hated that she hadn't been because of him. He knew it wasn't good for her or their baby.

He moved to sit on the bed next to her and brushed a few strands of her hair back so he could see her face. He couldn't believe they were having a baby, even though he'd seen the baby and had a picture as proof.

He decided to put on his pajamas and join her under the covers. He pulled her into his arms and was just drifting off when he felt her stir.

"Mmmm," she said as she woke up. "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"An hour or so," he told her. "Go back to sleep. We can talk later."

"Ok," she said and cuddled into his arms.

He was thankful she hadn't pushed him away. After everything she'd been through the past fews days he wouldn't have blamed her if she had.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **palmbeach - Thanks for your compliment! Josielynn - Glad you liked that chapter. If you're talking about the Madison thing as the problem it'll be a while before things get cleared up completely. But Logan and Veronica aren't breaking up over it... Guest #1 - I like your idea about someone confronting Madison. I haven't figured out who/when that will happen, but I definitely have a plan for it. I think Mac's one of the few people who can be friends with both and still be objective. It was one of the things I liked about her on the show. Guest #2 - While pretty much everyone hated what happened on the show, I have a feeling that Rob Thomas had planned on getting them back together. amgonyea - I'm sure it's possible to have drunken sex, but in Logan's case he was pretty much passed out when the incident happened. I think everyone is glad they got things straightened out :)

**Chapter 7**

When Logan woke he looked at the clock. It was well after noon so he figured it was time to wake Veronica.

"Veronica," he whispered into her ear as he stroked her face, "it's time to get up."

"Mmm," Veronica moaned out. "I think we should just stay in bed all day."

"Normally I'd be all for that," he said smiling down at her, "but we really need to talk."

"We can do that here," she said looking at him with big eyes.

"Fine," he conceded, "but after we talk I'm going to order some room service. You need to eat."

"I am kind of hungry," she said moving to sit up on the bed. She moved her pillows and leaned up against the headboard.

"Why don't I order now then," he suggested. "We can talk while we wait."

"Sounds good to me," she said.

"Any idea what you want?" he asked.

"I really want a hamburger," she told him. "With fries and a chocolate shake. Oh and chocolate chip cookies with vanilla ice cream."

"You know, it's sad that if I didn't know you were pregnant and you asked for all that it wouldn't tip me off," he said reaching for the phone.

"Hey," she said smacking him on the arm. "I don't eat that much normally!"

"Uh huh," Logan said remembering the mound of pasta she ate the last time they went to an Italian restaurant.

He called the kitchen and placed their order. "They said it would be about thirty minutes," he told her moving to get settled next to her.

"So, where should we start?" Veronica asked.

"At the beginning," he responded. "Are we back together?" he asked.

"I want us to be," Veronica told him.

"It's what I want too," Logan said smiling at her. He couldn't help it. He was just so happy to be back with her after the whole Madison thing. "I guess the next thing we need to talk about is what we want to do now that we're having a baby."

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked.

"I mean we need to discuss things," he said. "Like do you want to move in together or do you want to stay at your dad's? I'm going to start looking for a house either way. I can't help raise a baby in a hotel suite."

"I'm not sure what I want to do about living arrangements," Veronica told him. "I hadn't thought that far ahead. I've been taking it one day at a time."

"I want to be there for you Veronica," he stated. "I don't want to miss a single part of the pregnancy. I've missed so much already."

"I'm sorry about that," Veronica told him looking down at her hands.

"It's not your fault," he stated. "You didn't know you were pregnant until a few weeks ago. I don't blame you for taking some time to let it sink in before you told me. I'm sure you were still dealing with the breakup and finding out you were pregnant on top of that must have been overwhelming."

"It was," Veronica informed him. "After I found out I thought about how you might not have broken up with me if you'd known."

"I wouldn't have," Logan told her. "And I'd like to think that you wouldn't have put yourself in harm's way to find the rapist if you'd known."

"I wouldn't have," Veronica asserted moving her head to look him in the eye. "It's one thing for me to put my life on the line, but I could never do that to our baby."

She started crying thinking about how she'd come close to losing the baby twice in such a short amount of time. Logan pulled her into his arms, but their room service arrived while she was crying. Logan got up to answer the door and she went to the bathroom to compose herself.

Her hormones were out of control. She hated that she cried so easily now. She cleaned herself up and went out to the living room. They sat on the sofa and dug into their food.

"I don't want to be a part time dad," Logan said a few minutes later to break the silence. "I think we should move in together so we can both be with the baby and not have to shuffle him or her back and forth between two homes."

Veronica didn't know what to say. She knew Logan was right about it being easier for them and better for the baby, but she wasn't sure she was ready to take that step with him.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah," Logan told her. "I thought maybe you could go with me to look at some houses. That way if you decide you do want to move in it'll be a house you helped pick out."

"I think I could manage that," Veronica said. She was glad he wasn't forcing the issue.

"I want to go to all of your doctor appointments," Logan continued.

"I already knew that," Veronica replied smiling at him. He'd been so happy at her first appointment. Seeing the baby had caused both of them to tear up.

"I think that's enough talking for today," Logan said. He reached for the remote control and turned on the TV. He handed it to Veronica so she could pick something for them to watch.

* * *

Her dad called later in the afternoon to let her know he was home.

"Do you want to go talk to him now?" Logan asked after she got off the phone with him.

"Yeah, I don't want to keep him in the dark any longer," Veronica said.

They had been watching a movie and got up to go in Logan's room to get dressed.

"On a scale of one to ten," Logan said as they dressed, "how mad is her going to me with me?"

"I don't think he's going to be mad at you," Veronica said. "He's a pretty rational guy. He knows we've been sleeping together and it's not like you got me pregnant on purpose. It was an accident. I think he'll be disappointed but there's not a whole lot I can do to change that."

"Ready?" Logan asked standing up from the bed after tying his shoe laces.

"As I'll ever be," she said putting her hand in his.

Logan drove them to the apartment. She'd called her dad to make sure he was at home and not at the office.

"Hi sweetie," Keith said when they walked in. "Logan."

"Hi Mr. Mars," Logan said standing behind Veronica. He figured with her between them her dad would be less likely to come after him once they told him.

"Hi dad," Veronica said. "Uh, we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok," he said, unsure of what they wanted to talk about with him. He turned off the Padres game he'd been watching. "Why don't you two sit down. It seems like whatever you want to talk about is serious. I didn't even know you two were back together."

Logan and Veronica moved towards the sofa. Logan sat as far from Veronica's dad as possible. The more space between them, the better.

"Logan and I talked a couple days ago and decided to get back together," Veronica informed her dad. "That actually has to do with what we wanted to talk about. I've been keeping something from you for a few weeks and up until a couple days ago I'd kept it from Logan too."

"What's going on Veronica?" her dad asked, starting to panic that something was wrong. "Did something happen that night at the hospital?"

"Yeah," Veronica told him. She hesitated before continuing.

"You're scaring me Veronica," her dad said. "Whatever it is just tell me."

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. "I found out that night. They drew some blood to see how much of the drug I'd ingested that time and found out I was pregnant."

"You found out two weeks ago and you've been dealing with it on your own?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was kind of overwhelmed," she said. "I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, so I didn't tell anyone."

Logan hadn't said a word and was scared when Keith focused on him. "So, you didn't know about this when you broke up with her," Keith said.

"No, I would never have broken up with her if I'd known," Logan told him. "I love your daughter Mr. Mars."

Keith knew that was the truth. He couldn't understand why they'd broken up, but he had a feeling it was partly because of all the risks Veronica had taken during the rape case. He'd been scared for his daughter's life and had a feeling Logan felt the same way.

"We haven't figured everything out," Veronica told him, "but I am having the baby and we're keeping it. Logan's planning to buy a house."

"I want to be there for Veronica every step of the way," Logan said. "And once the baby's born I want to be a full time father. I asked Veronica to move in with me but she wants time to think about it."

"Having a baby isn't easy," Keith said, hating that his daughter was going to become a teenage mother.

"I know," Veronica told him, "but we came so close to losing the baby. It's a miracle that I'm still pregnant."

"You almost lost the baby?" Keith asked, clearly worried about his daughter.

"Yeah, the night at the hospital I thought about how I could've lost the baby because of the fight with Mercer," Veronica said. "And Logan took me to the hospital yesterday because I started cramping. We thought I might be having a miscarriage, but I wasn't."

"I'm glad Logan was there to take you to the hospital," Keith said after hearing the horror story.

"I know you're probably disappointed in me," Veronica said, "but it's not like we planned for this to happen. It's actually my fault."

"You didn't get pregnant on your own," Logan pointed out.

"I know," Veronica said, "but I was the one who said we didn't need to use condoms because I was on the pill. I'm also the one who didn't know that antibiotics can interfere with the effectiveness of the pill."

"It was an accident and let's just leave it at that," her dad said. "I really don't need you to go into the details. I'm not dumb enough to think that the two of you weren't having sex. I just wish you'd have been more careful."

"So, ummm I'm going to spend the night at Logan's," Veronica said waiting for her dad's reaction.

"I guess I have to get use to that now," Keith noted.

"It's just one night," Veronica assured him.

"I know," her dad said. "I'm actually glad that you're telling me and not sneaking around. I know you thought I didn't know when you snuck out to go over there but I did."

Veronica was shocked to hear that.

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are," her dad said smiling at her. "Oh, and I also know that you spent the night at Logan's every time I was out of town."

"You've been spying on me?" Veronica asked, although she wasn't really surprised by his admission.

"I prefer to think of it as keeping tabs on my daughter who manages to get herself in trouble more often than I would like," he replied.

"I guess you and Logan have something in common then," Veronica said. "And on that note, we're leaving." She got up from the sofa and Logan followed suit.

Veronica moved to hug her father. "I love you," he told her. "I love you too," Veronica replied.

"Take good care of my daughter Logan," Keith told him.

"I'll do my best," Logan told him.

"That's all I can ask for," Keith said and pulled Logan in for a hug, which caught him by surprise.

"I kind of thought you'd hate me for this," Logan said after he pulled back.

"I could never hate you Logan," Keith said. "There are times when I'm not happy with you, but I see the way you care about my daughter. I know you'd do anything you could to keep her safe. And that alone is reason enough for me to like you. I have a feeling you'll be in my life for good in the not too distant future."

Logan smiled at him. He'd been thinking about proposing to Veronica but he knew she wouldn't want to get married just because they were going to have a baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This is a pretty emotional chapter. Just wanted to give everyone a heads up! Spygrrl - Thanks for your review! I couldn't just make everything perfect, obviously Logan and Veronica still have things to sort out. I really liked writing the conversation with her dad. And you're right, his reaction could have gone either way! Guests - Glad you both enjoyed the previous chapter :)

**Chapter 8**

Later that night they were sitting in the living room of the suite watching a movie when Dick came in.

"I thought you two were broken up," Dick said when he saw the two of them cuddled together. "Couldn't find another rich guy to screw around with Ronnie?"

"Dick," Logan said in a deadly serious voice.

"What dude?" he replied. "I thought you were through with her. I should've guessed she was the reason you abandoned me in Aspen."

"I made a mistake breaking up with Veronica," Logan told him. "We're back together and you need to get used to her being around because she's not going anywhere."

"Is she like moving in here?" Dick asked.

"No, actually I'm going to be moving out soon," Logan said, leaving Dick stunned.

"What!" Dick exclaimed. "You're moving out of the hotel to go shack up with Ronnie?"

"It's not like that," Logan told him. Veronica turned off the movie once she realized they weren't going to be resuming it any time soon.

"Then what is it like?" Dick asked feeling like his best friend was abandoning him.

Logan looked at Veronica for permission to tell Dick what was going on. "Go ahead and tell him," Veronica said.

"Tell me what?" Dick asked looking at the two of them and suddenly coming up with a thought that disturbed him. "Please don't tell me you knocked Ronnie up."

"I prefer to think of it as I conceived a child out of love with her," Logan said smiling at Veronica.

"She probably got pregnant on purpose," Dick said. "The way you two were going she probably figured that was the only way you'd stay with her."

"Stop talking about Veronica like that!" Logan yelled at him. He was fed up with the condescending remarks Dick was making. He knew that while Veronica wasn't showing it, what Dick said affected her and in turn affected their baby. "She didn't get pregnant on purpose," Logan said through clenched teeth. "She was on antibiotics around Halloween and it counteracted the pill."

Dick didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't believe the two of them were having a kid. Their relationship had been on rocky ground and when Logan told him they'd broken up he said he was sorry to hear it but he really wasn't. Veronica had been making Logan miserable, so he had been glad she'd be out of his life.

Veronica just sat there. She wasn't about to get involved in their conversation, even it was about her.

"Dude, I can't believe you stopped using condoms," Dick said a little shocked at what Logan had just told him. "You should always suit up."

"Not that I need to explain this to you," Logan said, "but Veronica and I talked about it before I stopped using them. She wanted to keep using them, but I told her we'd be fine with just the pill. So, if you really think about it, it's my fault she got pregnant. Not the other way around."

"So what, are you two gonna get married and move in together to raise the rugrat?" Dick asked.

"We haven't decided what we want to do," Logan told him. "I just know that I'm going to start looking for a house. Regardless of what we end up doing, I'm going to be there for my kid and I don't want him or her being raised in a hotel, even if it ends up being part time."

"I think I'm gonna go crash at the Pi Sig house," Dick said wanting to get away from the fight that he figured would happen if he stayed. He moved to go into his bedroom to pack a bag.

"Well, that went well," Veronica said once Dick left the room. "It's nice to know that your best friend thinks so little of me."

"I'm sorry about that," Logan said leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Dick's just overprotective of the people he cares about. He'll come around, just give him some time."

Dick came back out of his room a few minutes later with a duffle bag in his hands. "Let me know when you want to move so I can find somewhere else to stay," Dick said before heading towards the door.

"I'm not kicking you out," Logan called out to him.

"Really?" he asked. "Because it sure seems that way to me."

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to move in with me," Logan told him. "Just because Veronica and I are having a baby doesn't mean I'm going to push you out of my life. We're like brothers dude."

Dick froze at the mention of the word brothers. It made him think about Cassidy, which was something he tried to avoid at all costs. He dropped the bag and Logan could tell things were about to get ugly, well uglier actually.

"I had a brother!" Dick yelled, turning back to look at them. "Tell me, did either of you try to stop him from jumping off the fucking roof?! He was the only family I had left and he killed himself."

Dick broke down crying after he finished. He collapsed to the floor. Veronica had never seen him like that before and was unsure what to do.

"Logan begged him not to jump," Veronica told him.

"You did?" Dick asked looking over at his friend through the tears.

"Yeah, man," Logan said. "I mean I hated what he did to Veronica and all those other people, but he was your brother. He was practically like my little brother. I didn't want him to kill himself."

Dick continued to cry as he listened to Logan recount what had gone down on the roof. He hadn't asked before, but he was glad he had now. He needed to know that his best friend had tried to stop his little brother. It helped to know that Logan thought of him as a little brother and wanted to help him despite what he had done to the person Logan loved more than anything else in his life.

"I can't believe he did it," Dick cried out. "I should have known something was wrong with him. I should've been able to help him."

Logan moved from the couch to go console his best friend. The last time he'd seen Dick like this he hadn't wanted to talk. Logan was glad they were getting everything out in the open. Dick needed to let go of his guilt in order to move on with his life.

Dick managed to calm down and Logan convinced him to say and watch The Big Lebowski with them. Veronica fell asleep near the end and Logan told Dick he was going to take her to bed.

"Night dude," Dick said as he moved to life Veronica. "And thanks for, well you know."

"Anytime," Logan said as he stood with Veronica in his arms. "I meant what I said about you moving in with me."

"I'll think about it," Dick said. He wasn't sure he wanted to move in with Logan if Veronica ended up moving in with him. He didn't want to be in the middle of their happy little family.

Veronica woke up when Logan placed her on the bed. They both changed into pajamas and then slipped under the covers. Logan pulled Veronica into his arms.

"I love that I get to fall asleep with you in my arms again," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she replied.

They drifted off a little bit later and had a peaceful night of uninterrupted sleep, something both of them needed.

* * *

Logan woke up before Veronica the next morning and laid there just staring at her sleeping form.

"Mmm morning," she said when she opened her eyes and saw that he was awake.

"Morning," Logan replied, leaning down to kiss her.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"A little while," Logan said smiling at her.

Veronica moved to get out of the bed and Logan moved to stop here. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I need to brush my teeth," she told him. "Plus, if you were serious about house hunting, we can't stay in bed all day."

"But I like spending the day in bed with you," Logan said seductively.

"Raincheck," Veronica told him, finally managing to pull out of his grasp.

She grabbed her bathroom bag from her overnight bag and padded into the bathroom. While she was brushing her teeth Logan came in and went to pee.

"You couldn't have waited for me to finish?" Veronica asked after spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," Logan said glancing over at her. When he was done he moved over to the sink to wash his hands and then brush his teeth.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower," Veronica said before going back to the bedroom to grab the clothes she planned to wear that day.

When she got back Logan was leaning against the counter waiting for her. She set her clothes on the counter and moved to go turn on the water in the shower when Logan reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

"Logan!" Veronica shrieked.

He didn't respond to her, he just pulled her close to his body. Her back was to pressed closely against his front and she could feel his arousal through their pajamas pants. He moved her hair and tossed it over her right shoulder. He leaned in to kiss her neck and slowly moved the kisses towards her ear.

"I want you," Logan whispered a sultry tone to his voice.

Veronica melted in his arms. She let herself surrender to his touch, forgetting all about taking a shower.

He moved to stand in front on her and leaned in to kiss her luscious lips. He reached down and placed his hands on her ass to lift her up. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He maneuvered them to the counter and set her down close to the edge, never letting his lips part from hers. He moved his hands to push her pajama pants and panties down and she lifted her ass off the counter to help him.

She reached for his hips and pushed his pants down. His thick and throbbing cock stopped her progress when the waistband got caught on the tip. She reached between them to pull the material down and teased him by touching the tip lightly with her fingertips. Logan moaned out in pleasure when she did that.

Logan moved his right hand to her center and let his middle finger slip between her folds. "Mmm, you're so wet," Logan managed to get out between kisses.

Veronica guided his cock to her entrance and seconds later he was thrusting into her. He fucked her quick and hard. The feel of being with her again was overwhelming and he knew he wouldn't last long. He came minutes later.

"I'll make it up to you," Logan said when they were done, after apologizing for cumming so fast.

"I know," Veronica replied. Logan always managed to take care of her when they'd had sex in the past, so she knew he'd keep his word.

"I guess we better get cleaned up," Logan said moving away from her to strip off the rest of his clothes.

Veronica hopped off the counter and finished getting undressed as Logan reached into the shower to turn the water on.

"No funny business," she told him as she walked towards the stall. "We've got things to do today."

Logan laughed and followed her into the shower. And while they didn't have sex again, he did help throughly clean her causing her to have a massive orgasm.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Guest - Thanks for the compliment! firecracker93 - Considering how hooked I've been on writing this one it'll be updated again soon. Josielynn - Yeah, Logan can't always control himself when he wants Veronica so much. Sometimes a quickie is enough though. The conversation with Dick was difficult to write, but I figured I needed to at least bring it up. Things are far from being straightened out between him and Veronica. amgonyea - Glad you liked the last chapter :)

**Chapter 9**

"So, you liked the last house the best?" Logan asked after they got back to the suite.

"Yeah, I guess," Veronica replied. "I liked pretty much everything about it. Plus it had a pool, which you wanted, and an amazing view."

"I like that it's in a cul-de-sac," Logan said, "since there really isn't a place to play in the backyard."

"So, are you thinking about making an offer?" Veronica asked moving to sit on the sofa.

"I don't know," Logan told her sitting down next to her. "I really liked the first house too, but it reminds me a lot of my old house."

"I think that one was my favorite," Veronica told him honestly. "I didn't want to say anything because I thought that too, but I liked that it had space to play in the back yard."

"I like that it's got a long drive," Logan said, "and we could put up a security fence."

"I think the first house is probably the best option for security reasons," Veronica told him. "I think you should talk to the realtor and put an offer on that one."

"I'll call her tomorrow," Logan said. "I thought maybe I'd talk to Dick and see what he thinks of the two we like the best first though."

Veronica moved to get off the sofa as Logan reached for the control for the TV. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I thought we were going to hang out and relax."

"I've gotta pee," she told him. "It's one of the side effects of being pregnant." She made it to the door of his bedroom and turned around. "You're just lucky that I seem to be over the other side effect."

"And what would that be?" Logan asked.

"The constant throwing up," she told him. "If I was still feeling that way you definitely wouldn't be getting laid." And with that she walked further into his room to go to the bathroom.

* * *

They hung around the suite for the rest of the afternoon talking and watching a movie. Logan had hoped Dick would come home at some point so they could discuss the houses he and Veronica had looked at that day. If he got the realtor to work fast he figured they might be able to move in and get situated before the spring semester started.

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner before I bring you home," Logan said while he was lounging on his bed watching Veronica pack.

"I'm glad you brought that up," Veronica said turning to look at him, "because I've been craving Chinese food all afternoon."

"You could've said something earlier," Logan pointed out. "We didn't have to go to that diner for lunch."

"It's fine Logan," she replied. "I really wasn't craving Chinese as badly then. For some reason though I've been thinking about it since we got back here."

"Why don't you call your dad and see if he wants to join us," Logan suggested. He wanted to talk to Veronica's dad about something and didn't want to have to go to Mars Investigations. He wanted to make sure Veronica wasn't around when he talked to Keith and dinner seemed like the perfect option considering how often Veronica had been going to the bathroom. He figured he'd have at least a little time alone with her dad to talk.

"Sure," Veronica said hesitantly. "Why do you want him to come on our date?"

"I was thinking that since we're having a baby it would be nice to get on your dad's good side," Logan told her. "I know he said he doesn't hate me, but I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend to you in his eyes. Before last night I'm pretty sure the last time he saw the two of us together was when I was at your apartment yelling at you."

Veronica a cringed at the memory of Logan telling her to back off the rape case. She realized now that she should have listened to him. She'd put herself and their unborn child in danger in order to keep her promise to Parker.

She pulled out her cell phone and called her dad. He was surprised that Veronica invited him to go out to dinner with her and Logan. The only time Logan had eaten a meal with them Veronica had been overly nervous and the dinner had ended up being awkward for all of them.

"He wants to know when and where," Veronica told Logan.

"Whenever you want and wherever you want," Logan said. He wasn't too picky about what Chinese restaurant they went to or what time they went.

"China Garden at seven," Veronica told her dad. "I love you too," she replied before hanging up with him.

"You think this dinner will be less awkward than the one at your place?" Logan asked as Veronica cuddled closer to him.

"I sure hope so," she said.

"Are you going to stop your dad every time he asks me a question like last time?" Logan asked, teasing her.

"No, but keep in mind I still live with him," Veronica said. "So please don't say anything that he'll grill me about when we get home."

"So I guess that means I shouldn't bring up the vibrator you bought to keep you company whenever I went to Mexico," Logan said.

Veronica glared at him. "How do you even know about that?" Veronica asked.

"I saw it the day you bought it," he told her. "You went to the bathroom and I went to get a piece of gum out of your purse. I saw the bag in there. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

"I'm not," Veronica told him. "Parker convinced me and Mac to go into one of those sex toy stores. She hasn't gotten over the rape, but she was sexually frustrated and wanted to get a vibrator. Mac and I each bought one too so she wouldn't feel so nervous when she checked out. And if you repeat any of that to anyone, including Dick, I will not think twice about harming you in a very painful way."

"I won't tell a soul," Logan promised. He'd been wondering about Veronica's purchase. It didn't seem like she would've gone to a sex toy store and bought a vibrator alone.

"Good, I'd hate to have to harm the father of my unborn baby," she replied seriously.

"So, have you ever actually used it?" Logan asked smiling at her. He was picturing her in her bed at the apartment naked using the vibrator.

Veronica blushed and looked away from him, which told Logan she had used it.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it," Logan told her, reaching to turn her face back towards him. "Lilly had one. I'm kind of surprised she didn't buy one for you too."

"She wanted to buy me one," Veronica said, "but I wouldn't have used it."

"So, since you do use it," Logan said, "does that mean you'd be interested in trying new things?"

"New things? It depends on what you're asking," Veronica replied.

"Like if I bought you some sexy lingerie would you wear it?" Logan asked.

At the mention of lingerie Veronica froze.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I was at a lingerie shop when I ran into Madison the other day," she told him. "I was going to buy something to wear to surprise you."

"Oh," Logan said. "You know you really don't need to spend money on that kind of stuff. I mean you already own some pretty sexy underwear."

Veronica smiled at him remembering the first time she'd worn the bra and panties she was sure he was thinking about.

"I know," Veronica said. "The answer to your question is yes though. Maybe we could go shopping together and you could pick something out for me."

"How about I buy you a bunch of stuff and you model it for me," Logan said seductively, leaning in to kiss her.

"One thing," Veronica said caving to his kiss, "for now."

"Fine, you won't be wearing whatever I buy for long anyway," Logan told her.

They started making out and things got pretty intense. They started pulling at each other's clothes. Logan pulled back when he felt Veronica's hands on his belt.

"We should stop," Logan said moving away from her and buckling his belt. He leaned over to pick up their shirts. He tossed hers on the bed and pulled his back on.

"I guess I'll be using that vibrator tonight," she said sounding dejected.

"Don't be like that," Logan said moving back onto the bed next to her. "Trust me I didn't really want to stop, but if we kept going we'd be late to meet your dad."

"Oh," Veronica said looking at the clock. "I didn't realize we'd been talking that long."

"If you decided to come back here with me after dinner you wouldn't have to even consider using the vibrator," Logan told her.

"Not tonight," Veronica told him. "I want to talk to my dad before I start sleeping over all the time."

"Have you given any more thought to moving in with me?" Logan asked, hoping she had.

"I have," she replied, "but I don't think we should rush into something like that. We have plenty of time before the baby gets here for me to move in with you. My dad's not exactly thrilled with the situation right now, so I don't want to up and move out until things settle down some."

"At least you're thinking about it," Logan said. "I didn't think you'd be ready to commit to living together this soon, but I thought I'd try my luck and see if you'd say yes."

Veronica smiled at him. "Well, I'm not saying no," she told him.

"And I can live with that," he said and then leaned in to kiss her lightly. "We should probably get going. I don't want to make your dad wait on us."

They both got off the bed and put on their shoes. Veronica grabbed her purse and they headed out of the suite. Logan noticed she'd left her overnight bag in his room but didn't say anything. He took it as a sign that she wanted to keep spending the night with him and that thought made him extremely happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Guest - Glad you liked the chapter! blondieeeee111 - Thanks! I love knowing how much people like what I've been writing. Josielynn - Baby steps are always a good idea with the two of them :)

**Chapter 10**

Veronica and Logan arrived at the restaurant before her dad. They decided to get a table and order their drinks while they waited.

"Sorry I'm late," her dad said when he arrived nearly fifteen minutes later.

"It's ok," Logan said. "We went ahead and ordered an appetizer. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I know how voracious Veronica's appetite is," her dad said teasing her in the process.

"Well, now that I'm eating for two it'll be even worse," Veronica told him. "Speaking of the baby, I've gotta go to the bathroom."

Logan got up to help her up from her seat and Keith noticed the gesture.

"You two play nice while I'm gone," Veronica said before walking away from their table.

Logan waited until Veronica was out of earshot before he brought up the reason he'd wanted to have dinner with Keith.

"Mr. Mars, you know I love you daughter, right?" Logan asked, wanting to be sure before he approached the subject he wanted to talk about.

"Yes," he replied, wondering why Logan was asking him now. It had been clear to Keith for months that he loved Veronica, even if Veronica wasn't always willing to accept it. "Why are you asking me?" Keith wanted to know.

"I wanted to make sure you knew before I asked for your permission to propose to Veronica," Logan said. "I'm not planning to do it right away, but I'd like to know that you're ok with me doing it at some point."

"I'd have preferred if you and Veronica had gotten married before having a kid, but there's nothing I can do about that now," Keith replied. "I know you love my daughter and want to do what's best for her and the baby. If you want to ask her to marry you I'm fine with that, but don't push her. You know how she gets when she feels like she'd being forced to do something."

"I'd never force Veronica to do anything Mr. Mars," Logan told him honestly.

"I know you wouldn't," Keith said. He believed Logan would never push his daughter to do anything, mostly because Veronica would never let him.

"I asked her to move in with me," Logan told him. "But I'd rather us get married before we take that step. We didn't plan on having a baby this soon in our relationship. I'm not sure either of us ever thought about having kids, but it's happening, and I want to do the right thing."

"I'm glad you're being mature about this Logan," Keith said. "Not all guys would. I'd like it if the two of you got married before you started living together too, but that's up to you and Veronica to decide. I'm not going to stop her from moving in with you, even if it ends up being before you get married, if that's what she even wants."

"I'm honestly not sure she knows what she wants," Logan said. "I know what I want and I hope she wants it too."

"I'm sure the two of you will work things out," Keith said.

"I guess," Logan replied.

"Here she comes," Keith said, ending their conversation.

They avoided talking about the baby during dinner. Instead they talked about the upcoming semester, Logan's house hunting, and Veronica taking a break from working at Mars Investigations. Veronica got into an argument with both her dad and Logan about her working. She wasn't going to stop working at the office just because she was pregnant. They reached a compromise that all of them felt ok about in the end. Veronica would work at Mars Investigations, but she wouldn't take any cases on her own or do any stakeouts without company.

She went home with her dad even though he told her it was fine if she wanted to stay the night with Logan. He knew he'd have to get used to it. There really wasn't any doubt in his mind that she'd end up living with Logan once he bought a house.

* * *

The next day Logan went surfing with Dick so they could have some time to hang out. While they were doing that Veronica was hanging out with Wallace. She hadn't told him about the baby and wanted to let him know so he wouldn't feel left out.

"Damn, I can't believe all the stuff I missed," Wallace said as he sat on the sofa in the living room with Veronica. She'd told him about finding out she was pregnant and taking the initiative to go tell Logan. She also told him about their Madison-sized roadblock and how they'd managed to get past it.

"That's what you get for going to Chicago for winter break," Veronica teased.

"I wasn't gone that long," Wallace pointed out.

"I know," Veronica said. She'd missed Wallace while he was visiting his dad, but she'd been thankful that her other best friend had stayed in town. She wasn't sure her and Logan would've moved past the Madison thing by now if it wasn't for Mac.

"So, Logan's looking for a house," Wallace said.

"Yeah, and Dick thought that he meant they weren't going to be roommates any more," Veronica told him. "Dick kind of had a breakdown, but things are going to be fine. He's going to move in with Logan, wherever he ends up buying a place."

"Are you moving in with Logan too?" Wallace asked.

"I'm not sure," Veronica replied. "Logan and I talked about it, but I haven't decided."

"How'd your dad take the news?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Better than I thought," Veronica told him. "I thought he'd flip out and yell at me, but he didn't. We talked about things. I think it helped that Logan was there taking responsibility for what happened."

"Logan was with you when you told your dad?" Wallace asked, surprised by that bit of information. Logan didn't exactly get along with Keith very well. From what Wallace knew, the last time Keith and Logan had been in the same room it wasn't exactly pretty.

"Yeah, he wanted to be with me," Veronica said. "Considering I dropped a bomb on him I was kind of surprised he wanted to be with me too. I'm surprised he wanted us to get back together. During the time I took to think about things I really thought there was a chance that I'd end up being a single mom. I didn't know if Logan would want to be a part of the baby's life, considering the fact that he broke up with me so easily."

"It wasn't as easy for him as you think," Wallace mentioned.

"I know," she said. "I screwed up. I'm really lucky that Logan was willing to give me another chance. He could've easily said that he just wanted to share custody but not be with me. It would've hurt, but I would've understood if he didn't want to be with me."

"I don't think Logan will ever _not_ want to be with you," Wallace said. "Trust me, he was miserable after he broke up with you. I don't know why he did it, but whatever the reason it obviously wasn't what he really wanted."

"It wasn't what I wanted either," she told him. "I thought we'd worked things out. Apparently I was wrong."

"At leas you're back together now," Wallace said. "I'm glad I won't have to see him looking all depressed. It was pathetic."

"Why don't we see if Mac wants to hang out," Veronica suggested. "We could go to the beach and see if your plane's got that Wallace magic."

"You just want to go check out your boy," Wallace said smiling at her. "But I'll go along with it because I do want to see if my project is working."

"Good, I'll call Mac," Veronica said getting up from the sofa to go to her room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were setting up a spot on the beach. Veronica had seen Logan's SUV in the parking lot when she pulled in, so she knew he was around somewhere.

Wallace was getting the plane ready while Veronica and Mac hung out on the blanket they'd spread out.

"So, how are things with you and Logan?" Mac asked. She'd avoided talking about it in the car because she wasn't sure what Veronica had told Wallace.

"Things are good right now," Veronica told her. "Logan and I looked at some houses yesterday. We found one we both really liked. He was supposed to call the realtor this morning to ask her about putting in a bid."

"Wow, he moves fast!" Mac exclaimed.

"Well, he wants to be moved in before classes resume if it's possible," Veronica explained.

"Are you moving in with him?" Mac asked.

"I don't know," Veronica told her. "He asked me to, but I'm not sure it's a good idea. Our relationship isn't exactly stable."

"It's probably a good idea not to rush into living together," Mac said. "I don't think any of us could handle the two of you breaking up again."

"I know I couldn't," Veronica said sadly, thinking about how she'd felt after Logan broke up with her.

"Oh great," Mac said when she noticed that Dick spotted them.

Veronica turned to see what she was complaining about and saw Dick standing by the edge of the water. She looked out and saw Logan on his board. Dick got his attention and pointed towards us. The next thing I knew Logan was riding a wave in and meeting up with Dick to head their way.

"Look who's slumming it at the beach. What's up, hot legs?" Dick said to Veronica.

"I'm glad to see you're in a better mood," Veronica said to him as she moved to stand up.

"Hi baby," Logan said as he moved to prop his board in the sand and then leaned in to kiss her. "Hey Mac," Logan said, not wanting her to feel ignored. "I didn't know you were coming out here," Logan said, greatly surprised by the sight of his girlfriend.

"It was a spur of the moment decision," Veronica told him.

"Well, I for one am happy you decided to come," Logan said. "Dick and I are done for the day. We were getting ready to head back to the suite, but we can stay and hang out with you if you want."

"You don't have to do that," Veronica told him. "I'll come by the suite later."

"Are you spending the night?" Logan asked hopefully.

"I supposed I could," Veronica replied. She had every intention of spending the night with Logan. The previous night she'd felt lonely because he wasn't there in bed cuddling with her.

Logan was happy that she'd said yes. He was going to ask Dick to stay at the Pi Sig house that night so they'd have the suite to themselves. Tonight was the night he was going to propose to Veronica. He needed to get back to the hotel and start getting things ready. He wanted it to be perfect for her.

"I'll see you later then," Logan said and leaned in to kiss her again. "Bye Mac," he said returning his gaze to Veronica's best girlfriend. "I'd tell Wallace bye, but I don't think he even noticed we were here."

Wallace had gotten the plane up and running, so he wasn't paying much attention to anything else at the moment.

"Bye Logan," Mac replied.

"Bye," Veronica said to the two of them before they grabbed their surf boards and headed towards the parking lot.

"What's up with Dick?" Mac asked once they were far enough away.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked.

"I mean that he didn't even acknowledge I was here," Mac pointed out. "He usually calls me Ghostworld at the least."

"He's been going through some emotional stuff," Veronica told her, not wanting to bring up Cassidy.

"Looks like Wallace decided to give up on his plane," Mac noted as Veronica glanced over to see him heading their way with the plane.

"Man, I thought I had this finally working," Wallace said in a frustrated tone.

"It needs more work Papa Bear?" Veronica asked.

"Massive work," Wallace told her. "I'm just lucky I have next semester to tweak it to get it to work."

"Since it's not working," Veronica said, "we don't really need to stay."

"You're just saying that because Logan went home and you want to go be with him," Mac said, teasing Veronica.

"I didn't even see Logan," Wallace said.

"He came out of the water while you were working on the plane," Veronica explained. "He and Dick stopped by to say hi before they headed back to the hotel."

"Oh, well if you want to head back," Wallace said, "we can."

"Yeah, I was teasing you about Logan," Mac said. "I know the two of you are still working things out."

"Thanks," Veronica said as they got up and packed their stuff up to leave the beach. "I figure once Logan gets a house and gets settled things will start to settle down."

"It'll be nice when the drama with the two of you is over," Wallace said as they made their way to her car.

"I don't think that will ever happen," Veronica told him smiling. "Drama is Logan's middle name."

"Kind of like Danger is yours?" Wallace asked in a joking tone.

"Exactly," Veronica replied smiling at him.

They all got in her car and headed back to her apartment. They all went their separate ways in the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **RedJane12 - Glad you liked it! I like Logan and Keith being civil too. They're too important to Veronica to NOT be able to get along. Guest - Thanks for the compliment! smegol26 - Veronica does have a way of dashing Logan's hopes...

**Chapter 11**

The proposal didn't end up happening. When they'd gotten back to the suite Dick convinced him to hang out and play video games so he didn't have time to set up anything romantic for Veronica. He'd have to come up with another time to propose.

The following week Logan closed on the house he and Veronica decided he should make an offer to buy. The owners were already living in another state so having the closing processed fast wasn't an issue. During that week Logan and Dick began shopping for furniture for the house so they could move in as soon as possible. Veronica convinced Mac to go shopping with them so she wouldn't have to put up with Dick alone.

The guys finally moved into the house a week after the closing. They'd purchased enough stuff for the house that it was inhabitable. The house wasn't decorated, but it had the necessities they needed.

The first night staying at the house Logan invited their friends over for pizza. Parker and Piz were back in town and had just moved back into the dorms with Mac and Wallace. Neither of them knew about Veronica being pregnant, but Dick didn't really think about that when he brought it up.

"So, when are you moving in and putting Logan out of his misery?" Dick asked Veronica.

"I haven't decided whether or not I want to move in," Veronica told him.

"Why would Veronica want to move in with you two?" Parker asked. She figured if Veronica had wanted to move out of the apartment she shared with her dad she would've considered getting an apartment with Mac.

"Because it'll be easier on the two of them when the baby gets here," Dick said wondering why Parker was even asking. He thought that was obvious.

"You're pregnant?" Parker asked Veronica, her eyes shifting between her and Logan.

"Umm yeah," Veronica said punching Dick in the arm in the process.

"Ow! What the hell Veronica!" Dick exclaimed.

"You just told Parker and Piz that Veronica's pregnant," Mac told him.

"So," Dick said, not understanding what she was getting at.

"They didn't know," Veronica said, exasperated with Logan's roommate. "And I wanted to be the one to tell them the news."

"Oh, sorry," Dick apologized. "I didn't realize you two were trying to keep the bun in the oven a secret."

"Well, now you know," Veronica replied. "I don't want to broadcast the fact that I'm pregnant."

"Yeah dude, imagine if the press gets wind of this," Logan added.

"I hadn't even thought about that," Veronica said, frowning at the prospect of being in the tabloids.

"Are you two planning to get married?" Piz asked

"Eventually," Logan said, looking at Veronica, "I hope."

"Logan and I are trying to get our relationship back on solid ground before we make any life changing decisions," Veronica told him.

"Umm isn't having a baby kind of a life changing decision?" Piz asked.

"We didn't decide to have a baby," Logan responded flippantly to Piz's question. He seriously did not like Piz. He hoped Wallace's roommate finally understood that Veronica was taken and there was no chance for him with her at all.

"It didn't mean it like that," Piz said in an apologetic tone.

"It is life changing," Veronica said, butting in before Logan said something else rude to their guest. "And Logan is right. We didn't plan to have a baby, but I got pregnant because of a stupid mistake. From the second I found out I was pregnant all I could think about was how happy I was. It's wasn't exactly the best news, but I was excited to have a little piece of Logan, considering we were broken up at the time and I wasn't sure if he'd want to get back together."

"Well, I for one think it's good news," Parker said. "A baby is a blessing. Even if it wasn't planned."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Wallace asked. He loved his best friend, but he was tired of the baby talk.

"How about we watch the movie you guys picked up earlier," Veronica suggested getting up from the sofa to put it in the DVD player.

Everyone seemed to be happy that the conversation about the baby was over, or at the very least put on hold for the time being.

* * *

"Are you spending the night?" Logan asked Veronica after their friends had all left. The two of them had just finished putting away the leftover pizza and soft drinks they'd had out.

"I wasn't planning on it," Veronica told him as they walked back to the living room. "I figured you and Dick would want to hang out tonight and celebrate the new house together."

"I think Dick's going over to the Pi Sig house," Logan told her moving to sit on the sofa, pulling her down with him.

"Well then," she said cuddling into his arms, "I guess you'll be spending the night all alone in your big new house."

"I'm willing to bet that I could convince you to stay," Logan said nuzzling her neck. He moved her hair away and leaned in to suck on her pulse point, causing her to moan loudly.

"Dude, if the two of you are going to get frisky at least do it in your bedroom," Dick said walking into the living room.

"We aren't doing anything," Veronica told him, giving Logan a pointed look.

"I was just trying to persuade Veronica to spend the night since you're abandoning me," Logan said.

"You could always go with me to the Pi Sig house," Dick told him.

"I'm not really in the mood to be around your frat brothers," Logan said. "I wanna enjoy my first night here."

"Fine dude," Dick said heading towards the front door. He stopped before leaving the living room. "Just put him out of his misery and tell him you'll stay Ronnie. We both know you don't really want to leave him alone tonight." He left after saying that.

"I hate that Dick's right," Veronica said pouting.

"So, you're gonna spend the night?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave you all alone in this great big house," Veronica said getting up from the sofa. "But I am going to have to call my dad and let him know. I don't want him to worry."

She retrieved her cell phone from her purse and called her dad. He wasn't surprised she was spending the night with Logan, and considering he was on his way out of town he was actually happy she was staying there instead of being home alone.

"My dad said he's happy I'm spending the night with you," Veronica said returning to the sofa.

"I guess that means he won't be too upset when you decide to move in here then," Logan said.

"Probably not," Veronica said. "He didn't want me to be alone at the apartment."

"He's out of town?" Logan asked.

"He was heading to the airport just now," Veronica explained.

"How long will he be gone?" Logan asked, hoping it might be more than one night so Veronica could stay longer.

"He doesn't know," Veronica told him. "It depends on how long it takes to track the bail jumper he's after. He might be gone a few days."

"I want you to stay here while your dad's gone," Logan stated. "I don't want you to be alone and don't tell me you'll be fine because you'll have Backup."

"I would be fine," Veronica responded, "but I know you'll just worry. I will have to go home to check on Backup though."

"Why don't we go back to your apartment and get him," Logan suggested. "We can bring him back here to stay while your dad is gone."

"You just don't want to let me out of your sight," Veronica teased.

"Of course I don't," Logan remarked. "I want to spend every waking moment with you."

"Fine," she said getting back up from the sofa. "Let's go to the apartment now. I need to pick up some clothes anyway."

"You need to leave some of your stuff here," Logan told her. "You've got a whole closet you can fill up."

"I don't have enough stuff to fill that closet," Veronica said. "Even if I brought all my clothes over they wouldn't fill it."

"I guess that means we need to go clothing shopping to change that," Logan said moving to pull her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the house. He wanted to go to her apartment and get back as soon as possible.

* * *

Later that night after they picked up Backup and Veronica packed a bag they were on their way back to Logan's house. When they got there Veronica went to Logan's room to put down her bag while Logan took Backup to the backyard.

"I think he likes it out here," Logan said when Veronica came out the back door. Backup was running around the backyard checking everything out.

"What's not to like out here?" Veronica said looking out at the massive backyard. She'd fallen in love with it when they'd first looked at the house. It was a perfect backyard for a kid to run around. Their child was going to have so much fun out there.

"Well, I personally like the hot tub," Logan said moving to wrap his arms around Veronica from behind. "I was hoping I'd be able to convince you to join me it."

"Sorry, but that will have to wait until after the baby's born," Veronica told him.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I can't be in water that hot for too long," Veronica explained. "It's bad for the baby."

"Oh," Logan said disappointed they wouldn't be able to make the fantasy of having sex in the hot tub a reality any time in the near future.

"I look forward to relaxing in it after the baby comes thought," Veronica told him. "Maybe we could try out that great big bathtub of yours instead."

"Tonight?" Logan asked hopeful that Veronica would say yes.

"I think I'd like that," Veronica said turning in his arms. She leaned up to kiss him and they started to get carried away.

Logan pulled back a few minutes later. "Let's get Backup inside and settled so we can go relax," Logan said.

They got him inside and let him explore the house while they made their way to Logan's bathroom. Veronica figured Backup would eventually find his way to Logan's room and settle down on his bed, which Logan had placed by the foot of his bed.

Logan turned on the water to fill the tub while Veronica began to undress. He poured in some bubble bath he'd bought for her and she smiled loving how thoughtful he was.

"You know," she said, "if you keep up all those little thoughtful gestures I just may have to keep you around for a while."

"I'm not going anywhere Bobcat," Logan said as he started to strip. "You're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I think I might like that," Veronica said walking over and placing her arms around his neck. She pulled him down for a quick kiss before pulling back and moving to get into the tub.

Logan lit the candles Veronica had put in the bathroom before moving towards the tub. She moved forward when Logan got in so he could settle behind her. She leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, settling them on her stomach.

"I'm still a little stunned that there's a baby growing inside of you right now," Logan said, rubbing circles on her stomach with his thumbs.

"I know," Veronica said. "I'm not sure it's really completely sunk in that I'm pregnant. I don't really fell pregnant, other than being sick to my stomach occasionally."

Logan moved a hand up to push her hair away from her neck so he could suck on her pulse point. The moment his lips touched her skin she was moaning out in pleasure. She moved her hands to his thighs and gripped them as he moved his hands up to cup her breasts.

"Turn around," Logan whispered huskily in her ear after moving his lips from her neck.

She moved to settle on his lap and leaned in to kiss him. She began rubbing her center against his growing erection and it wasn't long before he was slipping inside of her.

"Logan," she moaned out when he kissed his way back down to her neck.

She stopped moving a minute later and pulled back to look at him.

"What?" Logan asked, wondering why she'd stopped.

"As much as I like being in here with you," she said, "I'm really not enjoying this that much."

"You want to get out?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded, moving off his lap to stand up. "At least we tried it. I just wasn't getting into it like I thought I would."

Logan stood up to help her out of the tub and then leaned down to drain it before stepping out too. They dried off and Logan thought they'd go back to the bedroom to continue, but Veronica had other plans. She moved to sit on the edge of the counter and beckoned him over. She'd liked it when they'd had sex on the bathroom counter in the hotel and figured they could try it again in his bathroom.

Veronica gripped Logan's shoulders as he slipped back into her wetness. She liked the feel of him inside her and didn't have that feeling when they were in the water.

Logan leaned down and kissed her, slowly moving his way down to her breasts. She leaned back on the counter propping herself up on her hands, which caused Logan to get an even better view of her body. He pulled back and looked down to where they were joined. His hands which had been on her hips moved to her stomach. He stilled his movements and Veronica moved her head to look into his eyes.

"Marry me," Logan said, his hands still on her stomach where their baby was growing inside of her.

Veronica was shocked. She couldn't believe he was asking her in the middle of having sex. She wasn't sure if she should say yes, even though she desperately wanted to marry him. Their relationship wasn't exactly on solid ground and getting married because of the baby probably wasn't a smart idea.

Logan moved his hands to her back and pulled her up. "I love you," Logan said. "I've loved you for a long time and the baby, our baby, growing inside of you is proof of that love. I want to marry you and for us to become a family."

Veronica was still silent. Thinking things over in her head.

"Say something, please," Logan said when she was still silent nearly a minute later.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks and Logan wasn't sure what to think then.

"Yes," she said so quietly that Logan wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him in for a kiss. "Yes," she said again, this time loud enough for him to hear her clearly.

"Oh God," he said kissing her passionately. He picked her up off the counter and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and made love to her. He hadn't planned on proposing that way, but looking at her glowing in the candlelight of the bathroom made him not want to wait any longer. He'd make it up to her with a real proposal that included the ring he had for her later.

After they were spent they moved under the covers and cuddled together.

"I love you," Veronica told him looking over her shoulder to see his face.

"I love you too," he said leaning in to kiss her. "Now get some sleep."

Logan got up to go put out the candles in the bathroom. He slipped back under the covers and they both fell asleep fairly quickly, happy to be back together and looking forward to their future as a family.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **rebelangel566 - It was totally a Logan move, spur of the moment! It's not really mean, but it's not going to happen because of something in an upcoming chapter. palmbeach - Glad you liked it. I spontaneously came up with him proposing that way!

**Chapter 12**

A few weeks later they were back at school. Logan hadn't been able to propose to Veronica properly. She hadn't spent the night at his place since the night he first asked her. Business had picked up at her dad's office and she got busy helping him out. Logan wasn't thrilled with her working there, but didn't want to get in a fight over it with her. He figured her dad wouldn't let her work on any cases that were dangerous.

"Hey," Logan said joining Veronica at a table in the cafeteria. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi," she replied not looking up from her laptop.

"So, I haven't seen much of you lately," Logan said, kind of hoping she'd stop whatever it was she was doing and look at him.

"I'm sorry," Veronica told him. "I've been working on a case for my dad and it's been taking a lot of my time." She stopped working and looked at him. She could tell that he wasn't happy and decided to make it up to him. "How about I spend the night at your place tonight," she suggested. "I promise you'll have me all to yourself."

"I'd like that," Logan said, "but I kind of have plans for tonight already."

"Oh," Veronica said a little disappointed.

"The Pi Sigs are throwing a back to school bash and I told Dick I'd go," Logan explained.

"It's fine," Veronica said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"I'd invite you to go, but I kind of figured you wouldn't want to go," Logan said trying to make her feel better. "I can cut out early."

"You don't have to do that," Veronica said focusing back on her laptop. "I have some stuff I need to get done at the office while my dad's out of town anyway."

"Your dad's not home?" Logan asked. He hated to think of her home alone, especially now that she was pregnant.

"Yeah, he flew up to Seattle for something," Veronica told him.

"I hate you being all alone in the apartment," Logan told her.

"I'm not going to be alone," Veronica told him. "I've always got Backup."

"Yeah, well Backup can't help you if something happens and you can't get to your phone," Logan remarked a little heated.

"Stop freaking out," Veronica said looking over at him. "Nothing's going to happen."

Logan was about to say something about trouble following her around when Mac and Parker joined them at the table.

"Oh just the woman I was hoping I'd run into," Veronica said noticing Mac.

"Uh ok," Mac said as she and Parker sat down.

"Can you come by the office later and help me with something?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, I've got some free time," Mac replied. "What do you need my help with?"

"Getting some records that I can't seem to get my hands on," Veronica told her closing her laptop and putting it in her bag.

"That shouldn't take too long," Mac said.

Veronica glanced at her phone and noticed the time. "I've got a class to get to," she said moving to get up. "I'll call you later Mac to let you know what time to come by."

"Ok," Mac replied.

"I'll walk you to your class," Logan said moving to get up.

"No, you stay and get something to eat," Veronica told him. She gave him a quick kiss and then headed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Thanks for helping Mac," Veronica said. "I really appreciate it."

"It was a piece of cake," Mac replied packing up her laptop. "At least now you have proof that guy is paying off the doctor."

"I'm sure my dad will be thrilled to have this when he gets back," Veronica told her. She moved to put the printouts in a folder and then brought it into her dad's office.

"So, since that didn't take long at all, do you want to go to that Pi Sig party?" Mac asked as she picked up her bag off the sofa.

"I would, but I'm waiting for someone," Veronica replied.

"Cheating on Logan?" Mac asked teasingly.

"We both know that will never happen," Veronica told her.

"If you two are busy I can come back another time," Weevil said as he entered the office.

Mac glanced between the two of them. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what Veronica needed Weevil's help with, so she decided it was best for her to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class," Mac said as she left.

"So, what do you need my help with this time?" Weevil asked, plopping down on the sofa.

"Remember when you told me about how you stole some guy's car and had it crushed?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah…" Weevil said remembering back on being Veronica's visual aid for her criminology presentation. "What, you want me to get my hands on Richie Rich's car and crush it for you?"

"No, why would you ask that?" Veronica wanted to know.

"I heard the two of you broke up," Weevil explained.

"While that was true," Veronica said, "it's not anymore. We're back together. It's not his car I want crushed."

"What's the deal with you and Echolls? The two of you breakup almost as much as him and Lilly did," Weevil pointed out.

"We've had our issues," Veronica said, "but we kind of have a reason to stay together, hopefully forever, now."

"What's the reason?" Weevil was almost scared to ask.

"I'm pregnant," Veronica told him.

"Whoa!" Weevil exclaimed. He was not expecting her to say that. He thought she was smarter than to get knocked up.

"So, back that favor I was talking about," Veronica said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, if it's not Logan's car whose is it?" Weevil asked, wondering who was on Veronica's bad side now.

"Madison Sinclair," Veronica told him reaching for a piece of paper she had on her desk. She leaned over and handed it to him. "A little Mercedes at this address. You can't miss it. The plates read 'gotzmine'."

"Now, this has nothing to do with you and Logan, right?" Weevil asked.

"Let's just say that she has this coming to her and leave it at that," Veronica said, not wanting to get into what had happened again. Explaining what had gone down would just made her sick to her stomach, even if it turned out what Madison had told her was a lie.

"'Gotzmine' huh? Yeah. I have been wondering if I still have the touch. And, uh, it's gonna cost you five hundred. That is the going rate, isn't it?" Weevil said.

"Yeah," Veronica replied. "It's so worth it after what she put me through."

Weevil wanted to ask, but he knew better. If Veronica wanted him to know what had happened to piss her off this much she would've divulged the information to him already.

"I'll call you with the details," Weevil said getting up from the sofa to leave. He pauses when he gets to the door and looks back at Veronica for a second, unnerving her.

"What?" Veronica asks.

"I just can't believe you and Echolls are reproducing," Weevil said grinning at her.

Veronica laughed as Weevil finally left. She checked the time as she put away the last few things she had sitting on her desk. She put her laptop in her bag and headed out. She figured she'd take Logan up on his offer to spend the night at his place, but first she had to go to the apartment and check on Backup.

* * *

Logan stumbled into the house around one. He and Dick had been drinking all night and ended up calling a cab to take them home. Dick had driven them over there, so he just left his truck at the frat house for the night.

"Dude, we totally need to do that more often," Dick said as Logan locked up for the night.

"Yeah, it was nice hanging out at the house," Logan commented. "Although I don't think Veronica would appreciate me going over there without her very often."

"You are so whipped," Dick said as he headed towards his room.

"See you tomorrow," Logan said before heading up to his bedroom.

To say Logan was surprised to find Veronica in his bed was an understatement. The way she'd acted earlier made it seem like she didn't want to spend time with him, which hurt. He hated that they hadn't spent a single night together in weeks.

He silently striped and slipped into bed with Veronica, fighting between not wanting to wake her and wanting to wake her. He knew she needed her sleep, but he also wanted to be intimate with her. They'd had sex a couple times during the last couple of weeks, but it was always fast. He wanted them to be able to take their time. He wanted to make love to her.

"Mmm," Veronica said when she felt the bed move. She turned over to see Logan.

"Hey babe," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"No, it's fine," Veronica assured him. "I wanted to stay up and wait for you, but I wasn't sure what time you'd be home."

"You should've called or texted me," Logan said. "I would've come home sooner if I'd known there'd be a hot blonde waiting in bed for me."

Veronica laughed hearing that. "Pretty soon you'll have a hot blonde waiting in your bed every night," Veronica told him.

"So, does that mean you're moving in with me?" Logan asked wondering if she'd changed her mind.

"Of course I'm going to be moving in," Veronica told him. "I can't exactly stay living with my dad after we get married."

"Oh," Logan said feeling deflated. He thought she'd meant she was going to move in soon, not wait until they got married, whenever that might be.

"Don't sound so disappointed," Veronica said moving closer to him. "I just want to wait a little longer. If we're not married in a few months I'll still move in. I want to be with you Logan, for the rest of my life. I love you."

After hearing that Logan felt like his heart was going to burst. It took a lot for Veronica to tell him she loved him, but every time she did it made his heart swell.

He leaned over to kiss her then.

"So," Veronica said as his lips trailed down to her neck, "is this the part where you make love to me?"

"Absolutely," Logan said pulling back to look at her face in the moonlight that was streaming in through the skylight.

Soon they were both in a frenzy removing their remaining clothes and tossing them over the edge of the bed to the floor.

"I need you Logan," Veronica moaned out, pushing him onto his back and straddling him.

"You've got me," Logan told her, looking up at the angel currently hovering over him.

She slowly eased down on him after positioning him at her center and began to slowly to ride him.

Logan looked over her body which was backlit by the moonlight. His eyes moved from hers down her body to where they were joined. He noticed the baby bump that was forming and moved his hands from her hips to caress that area. Veronica, who'd been leaning back on his thighs, looked to see what he was doing.

"That's our baby in there," he said in awe looking back up at her while keeping his hands on her stomach.

He felt so much love in that moment. He moved his hands to her back and sat up causing her to grip his shoulders for support. He leaned in and kissed her, holding her body tight to his as she continued to rock with him still inside of her.

"I love you so much," Logan said after kissing his way to her ear.

The change in Logan's position was incredible for Veronica. It felt like he'd gone deeper than ever before at that angle and she loved it.

"I love you too," Veronica moaned out as he kissed back down to her breasts.

He could feel his orgasm approaching and reached between the two of them to rub her clit. She began grinding against him as he did it and it wasn't very long before she was going over the edge of her orgasm and taking him with her.

He collapsed back onto the bed, taking her with him, a few seconds after his orgasm subsided.

"I'm so glad you decided to come over tonight," Logan said once he regained the ability to talk.

"Me too," Veronica said before moving off of him. He reached over to get a few tissues to clean up so they could cuddle.

He pulled Veronica into his arms and she laid her head on his chest. She was out like a light in no time at all but he stayed up just watching her sleep for a while. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten. He had the girl he'd been in love with for most of his life and she was carrying their child. He decided that he'd put off proposing properly for long enough. The next morning he'd make her breakfast in bed and surprise her with the ring that had been sitting in his dresser for far too long.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N 1:** Guest - I'm happy you liked the last chapter. I hope this one lives up to your expectations! osielynn - Good to know you're enjoying the story. There was definitely distance between Logan and Veronica in the beginning of the chapter. Veronica was focused on Mars Investigations work and figuring out a way to get back at Madison for what happened in Aspen, regardless of what really went down between Logan and Madison. Veronica seriously has communication issues, and not just with Logan.

**A/N 2: **I kind of expect some reactions to this chapter. It's kind of a turning point in this story. Sorry it's been so long since I posted a chapter. I haven't had time to write lately. Hopefully that will change soon...

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Veronica woke up alone in Logan's bed. She was surprised he was up before her considering he'd been out drinking the previous night, but then again she'd been sleeping more since she was pregnant.

She didn't hear Logan in the bathroom so she got up to go pee before going to search for him. When she returned to the bedroom Logan was just entering. He was carrying a tray in his hands.

"Get back in bed," Logan said when he saw her. He thought he'd be able to make it back to his room before she woke up.

"What's on the tray?" Veronica asked as she moved to sit on her side of the bed.

Logan walked over to her and set the tray on the bed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring box before dropping to one knee.

"I know I already asked you once but that wasn't really the way I wanted to do this," Logan said opening the box to show her the ring. "Veronica Mars, I love you. I've loved you for a long time and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Veronica had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't find her voice to respond to his question so she just nodded her head up and down. Logan stood and slipped the solitaire engagement ring onto her left ring finger.

Veronica moved to kneel on the bed and pulled Logan in for a hug. "I love you," she said once she was finally able to speak. "I can't wait to marry you."

Logan pulled back to look at her. "I can't wait either," he told her. He hoped she didn't want to wait too long since they were already back in school and she'd need to move in. He wanted to do it before their classes started getting too difficult. He definitely didn't want to have to wait until the semester was over. By the time that happened Veronica would be seven months pregnant and starting to get everything ready for the baby.

He let go of her and moved around to sit on his side of the bed. He grabbed his plate from the tray and began to eat after Veronica dug into the massive amount of food he'd piled on a plate for her.

"I was thinking we could maybe have a small ceremony and reception in the backyard," Logan said while they ate.

"I like that idea," Veronica said. "It's not like there are that many people I'd want at the wedding anyway. The fewer people who know about it the better off we'll be."

"I agree," Logan replied. The only family he had in town was Dick. He was considering whether or not to call Trina. They hadn't exactly been close, but she had been there for him after Aaron was killed. She'd come home to settle the estate and stayed with Logan for a week.

"Have you told Trina about the baby yet?" Veronica asked.

"Are you a mind reader?" Logan replied.

"Huh?" Veronica said confused by Logan's question.

"I was just thinking about whether I want to call Trina," Logan told her. "And no, she doesn't know about the baby. I haven't had a chance to call her and I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her over the phone. I was thinking if inviting her to come visit and see the house."

"That sounds like a great idea," Veronica remarked. She liked Trina. Sure Logan's sister hadn't really been there for him when he was growing up but she was trying to make up for that now. She was the only family he had left so Veronica was happy they'd been trying to repair their relationship.

"How long do you want to wait?" Logan asked. "I mean I'm sure it won't take too long to throw together such a small wedding."

"I know you want me to move in soon," Veronica said. "I mean you wanted me to move in when you did, so I was thinking maybe we could do it pretty soon. I don't want anything fancy and over the top. I just want to be married to you."

"So, if I planned it for next week that would be ok with you?" Logan asked.

"Ok, next week might be pushing it," Veronica said nervously. "We still need to tell my dad and figure out when your sister can come. I want her to be here when we get married. Once we talk to them we can start planning."

"I can live with that," Logan said. They continued eating in silence, both of them thinking about their upcoming wedding.

* * *

Later that day Logan called and talked to Trina. She told him she was currently free and that she'd love to come visit. The weather in New York was still pretty cold and she welcomed the change in scenery. She was excited to see the house Logan had bought. She was coming the next week and staying for a while. They hadn't really talked about specifics, but he figured she would at least stay for a week, if not more.

"Well, my dad said he'd be home late this afternoon," Veronica told him flopping back on the sofa next to him. "I was thinking we could make reservations at Donovan's for tonight so we can tell him over a nice dinner."

"I like that idea," Logan said. "Plus I know how much your dad loves steaks."

"Yep, he loves them almost as much as I love Italian food," Veronica replied smiling at him and cuddling into his side.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" Dick asked as he walked through the living room and plopped down on the over-sized chair.

"What news?" Logan asked.

"About Mercer," Dick said.

"If you mean about him being brought up on all the rape charges," Veronica said, "then yes, we know."

"No, I meant the news about him being out of jail," Dick explained.

"What?!" Logan yelled freaking out.

"Yeah dude, he's out on bail," Dick said. "And so is his friend Larry, or whatever his name is."

"You mean Moe," Veronica told him. She felt sick knowing the two of them weren't currently behind bars. She feared for her life, Logan's life and the life of their unborn child. She hoped to God that the judge who let him out of jail until his trial had him under house arrest.

"I'm calling the security company to upgrade the system and having that fence installed," Logan said getting up from the sofa and grabbing his cell phone from the coffee table.

"You ok Ronnie?" Dick asked when he noticed Veronica's pale complexion.

"Yeah," she said moving to stand up. "Will you tell Logan I went to lay down when he comes back?"

"Sure," Dick told her. He watched her take a few steps and saw her begin to collapse. He rushed to grab her before she hit her head on the coffee table, shouting out her name in the process.

Logan came running back in the room with his phone to his ear when he heard Dick yell. "I'm gonna have to call you back," Logan said when he saw Veronica passed out in Dick's arms and hung up.

"What happened?" Logan asked as he took Veronica from Dick's arms and moved to place her on the sofa.

"I don't know dude," Dick told him. "She looked all pale and got up to go to your room to lay down. She made it a few steps and then she just collapsed."

"Can you go get a washrag and wet it with some cold water?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Dick said standing up. "Do you think she needs to go to the hospital?" Dick asked before he left the room.

"I don't know," Logan replied. "If she doesn't wake up soon I'm going to have to bring her. This can't be good for the baby."

Dick came back a few minutes later with a wet washrag on a hand towel.

"I've gotta go back to the Pi Sig house and help clean up from last night," Dick said after handing him the rag. "Call me and let me know how Ronnie's doing later."

"I will," Logan said as he applied the wet rag to Veronica's head. "Thanks for helping Dick. I know Veronica will appreciate it once she wakes up."

"No problem," Dick said and turned to head to the front door.

Logan was kneeling on the floor beside the sofa patting Veronica's head with the rag. He decided to call Keith and update him on the situation.

"I just got in," Keith told him. He was currently at the San Diego airport. "I'll be home as soon as possible. I'll call when I get close so you can let me know if I need to come to your house or go to Neptune Memorial."

Logan was thankful Veronica's dad was back in town and not still up in Seattle. If he ended up having to take Veronica back to the hospital he was going to need support.

"Ronnie, you need to wake up," Logan said as he moved to cover her with the throw blanket she'd put on the back of the sofa. "I love you and I need you-"

Logan didn't have time to finish his sentence because a hand came around and covered his mouth and nose with a cloth. Logan was passed out before he knew what was happening. He dropped to the floor.

Mercer leaned over and picked Veronica up from the sofa. He walked down a hallway and found a guest bed room. He carried Veronica to the bed and laid her down. "You made this so much easier for me," Mercer said as he tied her wrists together. He then used the rope to tie her wrists to the metal headboard.

Once he was sure Veronica wouldn't be able to move even if she woke up, he left to go take care of Logan.

* * *

Mercer managed to get Logan to the bedroom and tied his arms and feet to the headboard and footboard of the bed. He went and fixed himself a drink and then sat in the chair by the window in the bedroom waiting for the chloroform he used on Logan to wear off. He wanted Logan to see everything he was going to do to Veronica.

Logan finally stirred about ten minutes after Mercer sat down. He hadn't used that much chloroform because he didn't want Logan out for too long. Plus he'd planned to use the same cloth on Veronica, which ended up being unnecessary.

"What in the hell!" Logan yelled when he regained his senses, realized he was tied to the bed and noticed Mercer.

"Oh good," Mercer said. "You're awake. I was beginning to wonder how long I'd have to wait before having sex with Veronica. I mean she obviously wanted to be with me that night in the dorm room."

"You're out of your fucking mind," Logan snapped at him.

"You know, maybe I am," Mercer said. "That'll make for a good defense when I go to trial."

He moved towards the bed and began to undress Veronica as Logan struggled against the ropes tying his arms and legs to the bed.

"You're seriously going to regret coming here today," Logan told him seething with anger. He couldn't believe he'd ever been friends with this guy.

"I doubt that," Mercer said as he tossed Veronica's jeans to the floor. He moved to push her shirt up revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Logan knew nothing he could say would make Mercer stop what he was doing, but he couldn't lay there and watch his fiancé be violated yet again. Veronica began to stir as Mercer's hands cupped her bare breasts. When she opened her eyes she expected to see Logan waking her up. She screamed when she saw Mercer hovering over her and touching her body in a way she only wanted Logan to touch her.

"I'm glad you're finally awake," Mercer said and his hands slid down her body to her underwear. "It'll be so much more satisfying knowing you'll remember everything about it."

Veronica kicked him as he pulled off her underwear. She was lying on the bed practically naked and finally noticed Logan on the bed next to her.

"I love you," Logan told her as she started to cry. "I should've protected you two better."

"Two?" Mercer questioned as he began to undress. "You're pregnant?" Mercer asked as Logan's words sunk into his head. He looked closer at Veronica and noticed the bump that had started to form where the baby was inside of her.

"Yeah, she's pregnant," Logan told him. "And if you do anything to hurt either of them you'll regret being born."

"I won't hurt her," Mercer said, "unless I have to." He looked at her pointedly.

He finished undressing as Veronica and Logan looked at one another trying to forget that Mercer was even there. Mercer grabbed Veronica's legs so she wouldn't kick him again as he moved onto the bed. He spread her legs and moved until he was close enough to her entrance. He let go of one leg to position his tip at her opening and she took the opportunity to kick him.

"Kicking me isn't going to do you any good," Mercer said as he thrust into her. He reached to grab her thigh and she began thrashing around on the bed trying to push him away.

"God, you feel good," Mercer said. He looked over at Logan who'd turned away. He couldn't stand to see what was happening to Veronica. "I always wondered why you stayed with her," Mercer said to Logan. "I guess it was because of how good she was in bed."

"Fuck you," Logan yelled turning to face Mercer for only a second.

"Nah, I'd much rather fuck your girlfriend," Mercer said and then smiled down at Veronica as he continued to move in and out of her.

Veronica was still thrashing around beneath Mercer and crying. She wasn't sure if she'd have preferred not being awake when he did this to her. The memory of him doing this wasn't something she wanted to remember and it was worse because Logan was there to witness her violation.

Mercer came a few minutes later and moved off the bed to clean himself up. He tossed the tissue in the trash and began to redress.

"If you think you're going to get away with this, you're wrong," Logan told him as he zipped up his jeans.

"I'll be long gone before either of you get out of this room," Mercer told him leaning down to pick up his shirt.

Just then the door to the bedroom burst open. "Hands up," Keith yelled pointing his gun at Mercer.

Mercer dropped his shirt and put his hands up. Keith walked over and handcuffed him, avoiding looking at the bed. He'd heard the tail end of what happened as he'd searched the house for Veronica and Logan. He hadn't heard back from Logan had had began to worry. He'd radioed for backup once he heard Mercer.

"You were saying something about being long gone," Logan said as Keith cuffed him. "I've got two words for you: community soap."

Once Keith had him cuffed he forced Mercer to kneel on the ground as he trained the gun on him once again. He backed up towards the bed and grabbed the throw blanket that was draped on the footboard and moved to cover Veronica, who was still crying over what had just happened. Keith eased around the bed and towards the bedroom door. He'd heard the front door open and yelled out directions to where they were.

Inga had sent Sachs and Leo. Once they were in the room Keith moved to untie Logan's wrists and feet.

Sachs read Mercer his Miranda rights and escorted him out to the squad car as Leo took in the scene on the bed. He could tell what had happened and felt horrible for Veronica. She looked so broken.

"What happened?" Leo asked as he untied Veronica, needing to hear it from the two people who'd been in the room.

"He raped me," Veronica cried out. Logan moved to pull her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he said into her hair over and over as he rocked her trying to comfort her.

Leo knew better than to try and question either of them about what happened any further. He'd wait until Veronica was processed at the hospital to write up the report.

Keith's heart broke for his little girl. He hoped she would be able to get through this. He knew Logan would be there for her, but Veronica had a tendency to push people away when she was hurt. Keith couldn't even imagine what Logan was going through. The two of them were going to have a lot to work through. He just prayed their love would be strong enough to help them get past everything that had happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** After reading the comments posted on the last chapter I took some time away from this section of the site. I haven't worked on any of my VM fics that are still in progress. I just thought I'd post this since it was already written before I took my hiatus. Hopefully I'll get back to writing soon. I have a couple more chapters that I wrote that I'll try and post in the next couple weeks.

**Chapter 14**

Veronica had gone home from the hospital with her dad and didn't want to talk about what had happened. She holed up in her room not going to classes and only coming out to get something to eat.

Logan had gone to their apartment to be with her while her dad was at the office. Keith hadn't wanted to leave her alone, but he couldn't put off working on the case he had any longer. When Veronica saw Logan at the door she broke down and told him to go away. She didn't want to see him because it made her remember and she didn't want to think about that day ever again.

"Veronica, you can't keep pushing me away," Logan said through the closed door. He knew she was still standing close to it and he wasn't going to leave her there to breakdown all over again. "I need to be with you. I need to know that you're going to be ok and that you're taking care of yourself. What you do doesn't just affect you anymore, it affects our baby too."

Veronica opened the door and Logan quickly pulled her into his arms. "Let it all out," Logan told her and her maneuvered them to the sofa after closing the door. He held her as she cried. He wasn't sure how she even had more tears to cry. He'd been sure she'd cried them all out the day of the incident, as he referred to it. He couldn't bear to say the word rape. The image of that day was burned into his brain and as much as he wished it would go away he wanted that even more for Veronica.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Logan said as he began to cry softly. His heart broke knowing that there had been nothing he could've done to stop Mercer. He wished the damage he'd inflicted in the jail cell had cause more damage so Mercer wouldn't have been able to walk, let alone rape Veronica.

After Veronica began to calm down Logan brought up the subject of talking to a therapist.

"Neither of us are dealing with this well," Logan told her as he continued to cradle her in his arms. "I think talking to someone about it might make you feel a little better. I mean you didn't talk to anyone last time and I don't want you to do that this time. Bottling up your emotions isn't going to make what happened go away and in your condition it could end up causing you to have a miscarriage."

"Oh God," Veronica said and rushed from the sofa to her bedroom. She had been feeling nauseous more often since the rape. Logan was right though, she wasn't handling this time any better than the last. She was holding in her emotions, even though she didn't need to do that. She had people who knew what happened, people she could talk to about it. It made her feel even sicker to think of how Logan must have felt watching Mercer and hearing what he did. She couldn't blame Logan for turning away when Mercer began to rape her. She knew he was hurting too. Neither of them would ever be able to remove the images of that day from their minds.

Logan entered the bathroom a minute later. She was sitting on the floor next to the toilet waiting to see if she was done before getting cleaned up. Logan handed her a wet rag and knelt next to her. She looked like she hadn't slept since the rape and he was extremely worried about her health, not just for her but for their baby as well.

She moved to get up and Logan followed her out to her bedroom. She'd only taken a few steps into the room when she started to collapse. Logan reached out to catch her so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm fine," Veronica told him once she regained her balance.

"You don't look fine," Logan said as she walked over to sit on her bed. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I had a banana for breakfast," Veronica told him moving to lay down. She still felt lightheaded.

"What did you eat before that?" he asked.

"I had some cereal last night," Veronica informed him.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Logan told her and he leaned down to lift her into his arms. "Don't fight me on this Veronica. You obviously haven't been taking very good care of yourself and it's going to affect our baby."

He looked around her room and spotted her purse on her desk chair. He bent to grab it.

"My phone," Veronica told him, pointing at her nightstand. He moved over and let her grab it before he headed out of her room and the apartment. He set her down so he could close and lock the door. She'd taken her bag from him and tossed her phone inside. He handed her keys back and she shoved them back where they belonged.

He lifted her back into his arms and carried her to his car. He figured he'd call Keith and let him know what was going on once Veronica got settled at the hospital.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Keith asked Logan when entered the hospital room and saw that Veronica was sleeping.

"She's not doing well at all," Logan told him. He knew Keith had to have seen the way Veronica had been during the past week. "She was dehydrated. She told the doctor she hasn't been able to keep anything down for long since the rape. She's beating herself up over it and it's taking a toll on her and the baby. They're sending a psychiatrist down to talk to her. She's got an IV and they gave her some medication for the nausea."

"I'm glad you brought her here Logan," Keith said moving to sit in the other chair in the room. "I knew she wasn't taking care of herself. I should've done something about it sooner."

"She's stubborn Keith," Logan said. "She wouldn't have let you do anything. I think she finally realized that she needed to get help, not for herself but for the baby. I think the baby is the only thing keeping her from completely falling apart right now to be honest."

"I think you're probably right," her dad replied.

They both sat there in silence for a while just watching Veronica sleep. He doctor came in to check on her. He woke Veronica up to check her blood pressure and told her the psychiatrist would be in to talk to her soon.

Keith had to go back to the office. He had a meeting with a client, but he promised Veronica he'd be back to check on her after he closed up shop.

When the psychiatrist came in Logan got up to leave.

"Please stay," Veronica practically begged. She didn't want to talk to the woman about what happened alone. She wanted Logan there because she knew she was going to break down. She needed him there. They had gone through the rape together and they needed to get through the aftermath together. It was the only way they'd be able to have a chance at having a normal relationship again. They needed to be there to help each other heal.

Logan stopped, waiting to see what the doctor had to say.

"Veronica, I'm Dr. Cooper," the doctor introduced herself walking over to the bed to shake her hand. "If you want your friend to stay while we talk that's fine with me."

"Boyfriend," Veronica said. "Logan is my boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Logan," Dr. Cooper said holding out her hand to shake his.

"Thank you for coming," Logan said moving to sit back down beside the bed.

Dr. Cooper positioned the chair on the the other side of the bed so she was facing both of them and sat down. "Why don't you tell me what's going on with you Veronica," the doctor said looking at the young woman lying in the hospital bed. The ER doctor who'd been treating Veronica had asked for someone to come talk to her but hadn't included a reason for the visit.

"I was raped last week," Veronica told her.

The doctor wrote down what Veronica told her. "I assume you were brought in when it happened," Dr. Cooper said.

"Yes, and I was released the following day," Veronica told her.

"So, why are you back in the hospital?" Dr. Cooper questioned. It wasn't uncommon for women to end up back in the hospital following a rape. Some women recoiled into themselves and didn't take care of their basic needs resulting in hospitalization.

"I haven't really been dealing with what happened and Logan was worried about the baby," Veronica explained.

"So, you're pregnant," Dr. Cooper said. "I take it you were pregnant before you were raped then."

"Yeah," Veronica replied. "I'm three months pregnant."

Dr. Cooper wrote something else down and then looked at Veronica again. "So Logan brought you to the hospital because he thought you weren't taking care of yourself and it was affecting your baby?" Dr. Cooper asked, making sure she understood what had happened that day.

"Yes," Veronica told her. "He was right to be worried. I tend to not deal with things and trying to push the rape from my mind wasn't working. I'd pretty much shut down."

"So, you think Logan was right to bring you here today," Dr. Cooper stated.

"I almost passed out, so yeah I think he was right," Veronica said looking over at Logan.

"You said you tend to not deal with things and tried to push the rape from your mind," Dr. Cooper said. "Can I assume you're ready to talk about what happened and try to work to get past it?"

"Yeah," Veronica said starting to cry. "I want to get past it so Logan and I can start a new life with our baby."

Logan reached out to hold her hand while she cried. He hated to see her so broken.

"Ok, why don't we start by you telling me what happened the day of the rape," Dr. Cooper told her.

"I was with Logan at his house and I'd passed out after hearing some unsettling news," Veronica told her. "When I woke up I was tied to a bed in one of the guest rooms. The guy, Mercer, had been undressing me and forced Logan to watch. He'd tied Logan completely to the bed next to me. He had taken off my jeans and pushed the shirt I'd been wearing up. He was touching my breasts when I opened my eyes."

Veronica's tears started flowing more freely.

"You said his name is Mercer," Dr. Copper said. "You knew the man who raped you?"

"Yes," Logan told her when Veronica couldn't continue. "I used to be friends with him until he tried to rape Veronica two months ago."

"He tried to rape you before last week?" Dr. Cooper asked Veronica.

Veronica just nodded. "He was the Hearst rapist," Logan explained. "Veronica was the one to figure it out and he drugged and tried to rape her but she got away after injuring him. Veronica's dad hunted him down and turned him over to the sheriff."

"Veronica said you were on the bed when she woke up," Dr. Cooper said to Logan.

"Yeah, Mercer had drugged me and tied me to the bed," Logan said. "He wanted me to watch while he raped Veronica. I couldn't do anything to stop him and I turned away when he moved between her legs. I didn't want to see what he was doing. It was bad enough to have to hear him moaning out and saying how good she felt."

"That must have been horrible for you," Dr. Cooper said.

"It was worse than anything else I've been through in my life," Logan replied, hating to even think of that day and what Veronica had gone through.

"Do you think seeing that happen to Veronica has changed your relationship?" Dr. Cooper asked.

"Of course it has!" Logan yelled at her. "There are times when Veronica can't even look me in the eyes."

"Did seeing what happened change your view of Veronica?" Dr. Cooper asked.

"No, I love her and nothing could possibly change how I feel about her," Logan replied.

Veronica had begun to compose herself while Logan talked to Dr. Cooper.

"You don't think I'm tainted now?" Veronica asked Logan interrupting his conversation with Dr. Cooper.

"Of course not," Logan told her. "I hate that he did that to you but I still love you. I want you to get past this, I want us to get past this. I want us to be able to be intimate again. I want to make love to you and make the memory of what happened fade away."

Veronica was amazed that Logan wasn't turned off from having sex with her after what had happened. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she felt comfortable enough for them to resume their sex life, but it was nice to know that Logan still wanted that with her.

"Veronica," Dr. Cooper said getting her attention. "What are you feeling now that you're trying to work through what happened?"

"I feel dirty," Veronica confessed. "I wish I could just wash what he did away and never have to think about it ever again. I haven't been sleeping because I see him every time I close my eye. I hear his voice telling me how good I feel."

"Veronica it's not uncommon for rape victims to feel like they can't get clean enough," Dr. Cooper told her. "The impulse will fade in time though."

"I know," Veronica told her. "I was raped when I was in high school and dealt with it on my own. I know that I'll get through it but when it happened then I wasn't conscious. I didn't know who had raped me and right now I'd give anything to not remember this rape either."

Dr. Cooper wrote down a few more notes and checked the time. "I think that we got a good start today," Dr. Cooper said moving to stand up. "I do want you to make an appointment to come see me Veronica. I know you've dealt with rape on your own, but I don't want you to have to do that this time. I want to help you get past this so you can focus on your baby."

"Thanks for coming," Veronica said from her bed.

"I want you to make an appointment too Logan," Dr. Cooper told him. "I'd like to see each of you individually before the three of us talk again."

"I'll set something up soon," Logan told her.

Dr. Cooper said goodbye to both of them and then left.

"Will you come lay with me?" Veronica asked Logan after the doctor left the room.

"Yeah," Logan said. He got up and moved to lay on the bed next to her. Veronica moved to lay on his chest. It felt nice to be in his arms again. She prayed they'd be able to get past this sooner rather than later. She didn't want to be scared to have sex with Logan. She had already been dealing with raging hormones before the rape. She wasn't sure she'd be able to make it through the rest of the pregnancy not being able to be intimate with Logan.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I decided to go ahead and post another chapter I had written before my hiatus. I still haven't worked on this, so the next update will probably take about the same amount of time...

**A/N:** Spygrrl - Logan could see that she wasn't handling the rape and he you're right, he loves her too much to see her try to deal with it by herself knowing her past. Guest - Thanks for your review! Glad you liked the last chapter :)

**Chapter 15**

Veronica was released from the hospital the following day but only after promising to take better care of herself. Her dad got a call about a bail jumper he'd had his eye on for a while but he didn't want to leave Veronica alone at the apartment. She wasn't ready for that yet. Logan offered to stay with her so Keith could go. In the end Veronica decided it would be better for her to stay at Logan's while her dad was gone.

Logan had gotten back in touch with the security company and had his system upgraded. The fence was being put up around the property and the gate was being installed at the end of the driveway. Veronica knew she'd be safe there and she'd have to face what happened eventually. She was just thankful that the rape had occurred in one of the guest rooms and not Logan's bedroom.

They stopped at her apartment after she was released from the hospital so she could pack a bag. On the way to his house they stopped at a pharmacy to fill the prescription for sleep medication that Dr. Cooper left with the ER doctor who treated Veronica. Logan made one last stop for food before they finally made it to his house.

"So, do you want to eat in the kitchen or the living room?" Logan asked as they made their way into the house.

"Kitchen," Veronica said veering in that direction.

Logan could understand her not wanting to go into the living room. He'd avoided it for a few days after the rape. It was the last place Veronica had been safe and that was taken from her. Logan had forced himself to go into the living room and hang out with Dick one evening. He decided that he wasn't going to let what Mercer did cause him to avoid places in his own house. He hoped Veronica could do the same. He wasn't sure either of them would ever be comfortable enough to go back into the guest room though.

They sat at the kitchen counter and dug into the massive amount of food Logan had ordered for them at Del Taco. He wasn't sure if Dick would be home when they got there so he'd ordered extra food just in case.

Dick came in not long after they finished eating.

"Hey," Logan said as he entered the kitchen. "We picked up stuff at Del Taco. There's a bunch left if you're hungry."

"Thanks," Dick said avoiding looking at Veronica. Logan had told him what happened and Dick didn't know how to act around her. He'd felt awkward around Logan once he found out all the details but Logan was his best friend and he needed to be there for him.

"I'm gonna go up to your room," Veronica told Logan. She got up and grabbed her bag before making a quick exit from the kitchen.

"Is she ok?" Dick asked pulling a taco out of one of the bags sitting on the counter.

"Not really," Logan told him as he threw away the trash he and Veronica had on the counter. "I was at the hospital with her again yesterday. She almost passed out at her apartment when I went over there yesterday afternoon. She was just released a little while ago."

"Wow," Dick said sitting down at the counter. He didn't know what else to say. He felt bad about what had happened. He'd blamed himself for not locking the back door, but there was no way he could've known Mercer would escape from jail.

"The ER doctor sent a psychiatrist to talk to her and Veronica didn't want me to leave the room," Logan told him. "I think she's scared that I won't want to be with her because of what happened. I can't even imagine what's going through her head. Mercer brought up all the insecurities she had in high school."

"You should get Parker to come talk to her," Dick told him. "Mac said they've both been worried about her because she hasn't returned their calls."

"Wallace is the only one she's talked to since it happened," Logan told him. "I don't think she wants to have to tell everyone what she went through that day."

"I kind of told Mac," Dick said, hoping Logan wouldn't get mad at him for that.

"Since when do you and Mac talk?" Logan asked. He hadn't seen the two of them have a conversation ever.

"We started talking when she helped Veronica pick out stuff for the house," Dick told him. "I needed to clear the air with her after all the crap I said to her when she was dating Beaver."

"Your brother really did a number on her," Logan commented.

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked, unsure of what Logan was referring to.

"That night at the Grand," Logan said. "I'm not really sure I should be telling you this. If Veronica found out I think she'd beat the crap out of me."

"Dude, you have to tell me now," Dick said. "You can't leave me wondering what my brother did to her. I said something to her last semester that probably cut deeper due to whatever happened that night."

"Cassidy got a hotel room so they could have sex," Logan told him. "From what I could tell afterwards it didn't happen. He had performance issues. Anyway he took her phone, texted Veronica to meet him on the roof and then grabbed everything from the room and left. I'm talking **_everything_**: the clothes she'd been wearing, her overnight bag, even the sheets and comforter. When Veronica and I got the manager to open the door she was sitting huddled next to the bed wrapped in the shower curtain crying."

Dick was shocked to hear the number his brother had pulled on Mac. No wonder she looked like he'd sucker punched her when he told her she was just his brother's beard.

"I need to go talk to Mac," Dick said getting up and throwing away the taco wrapper.

"Wait," Logan yelled. "Why don't you invite her over here instead? That way she can hang out with Veronica for a while before you apologize."

"Yeah," Dick said pulling out his cell phone. He called Mac and left a message telling her to come over. He told her that Veronica was there and could use a shoulder to lean on.

Logan went up to check on Veronica and Dick went to his room.

* * *

"How come I had to hear from Dick that you were back in the hospital yesterday?" Mac asked Veronica as she entered Logan's living room.

Veronica turned to where Dick was sitting in one of the arm chairs. "You told Mac I was in the hospital? Since when do the two of you talk?" Veronica asked him.

"We started hanging out when you brought her around to help pick out stuff for this place," Dick told her.

"You didn't answer my question Veronica," Mac pointed out as she flopped down in the other arm chair.

"I just got out of the hospital earlier today," Veronica told her. "My dad and Logan were the only two who knew I was there."

"What were you in for?" Mac asked worried about her friend.

"I wasn't taking care of myself and Logan was worried about the baby," Veronica explained.

"So I'm guessing since you're out you're better," Mac said, still worried about her friend.

"I'm working on it," Veronica said. "I'm sure Logan's going to keep his eyes on me a lot more than ever before."

"Damn straight," Logan stated. "I'm not letting you work through this alone. We're gonna be a family soon and family supports one another."

"I still can't believe the two of you are having a baby," Dick said.

"You'll start believing it soon," Veronica told him. "I'm already starting to get a baby bump."

"Is that why you're always wearing Logan's shirts around the house? Or is that because of all the sex you two have?" Dick asked jokingly.

Veronica froze at the mention of sex. Logan noticed. He moved to place his right hand on the bump. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "Don't let the memories of that day take over your mind. Think about all the times we've made love. Remember when this baby was conceived."

"I'm trying not to think about it," Veronica said quietly but the tears started to fall. All Logan could do was pull her into his arms and comfort her.

"Sorry," Dick said when he saw that Veronica was crying.

"You don't have to apologize," Veronica told him. "Damn hormones," Veronica said, playing off her crying as though it was pregnancy related.

"You don't have to pretend that's why you started crying," Mac said. "Dick told me what happened with Mercer. I think he thought you'd told me already when he started talking about it."

Veronica started crying even more. She wasn't upset that Mac knew what had happened. Mac was one of her best friends and Veronica should've told her what happened. She just didn't feel up to talking to pretty much anyone after the rape. The only reason she'd told Wallace was because her dad had called him to stay with her for a little while the day she was released so he could do some work at the office. He didn't want her to be alone.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I'm always around if you need me," Mac told her. "It's the least I can do after all the times you comforted me after what happened graduation night."

"Speaking of that night," Dick said, "I owe you an apology Mac."

"For what?" she asked.

"For telling you that you were just a beard for Cassidy," Dick said. "I didn't know what had happened that night then, but I do now. I was an ass and still hurting over his death. I never should've said that to you though. I think he might have loved you. I know he was different after you started dating. I just wish he would've let go of the past and moved on with you. He might still be here if he had."

"You told Dick what happened to me?" Mac asked Veronica, shocked that her friend would divulge that information to Dick.

"I did," Logan interjected. "I know the two of you have been hanging out and I thought he needed to know."

"It wasn't your place to tell him!" Mac yelled getting up. Dick jumped up to stop Mac when she started storming out the room to the front door.

"Don't go," Dick said.

"Let go of me," Mac demanded.

"No, I'm not letting you leave," he said. "I'm glad Logan finally told me about that night. You are the only other person who actually knew Cassidy. I hate that he did that to you. You didn't deserve to be treated that way. I'm sorry that he hurt you and I'm even sorrier that I hurt you. I wish I could take back those words because I know you will probably never forgive me for what I said."

"Why do you care if I forgive you for that?" Mac asked after a second.

"Because I think I might have feelings for you," Dick said honestly finally letting go of her arms.

"You have feelings for me?" Mac questioned. "What kind of feelings?"

"Not the brotherly kind," Dick said walking back to slump in his chair.

Veronica and Logan just looked between the two of them. Neither of them could believe what they were hearing.

"If they're not the brotherly kind," Mac said, "then what kind are they?"

Dick didn't say anything at first. He wasn't sure he wanted to reveal his true feelings for Mac in front of their best friends.

"Dude, just tell her," Logan prodded after the silence got to be too much.

"I think I might be in love with you," Dick told her.

Mac's eyes got big and she slowly moved back to the chair she'd been sitting in prior to her attempt to leave. "Wow," Mac said after she took some time to let it sink in. She'd felt things change between the two of them, but she hadn't been able to pinpoint what it was. Hearing Dick profess his love for her was not something she ever expected.

Veronica figured the two of them needed some time alone to talk. She nudged Logan and they both got up and silently left the room. They headed back up to his bedroom both curious as to what would happen now that Dick had told Mac he loved her.


End file.
